


Patients 256 & 379

by archangelbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Body Horror, Body Modification, Doctors & Physicians, Human Experimentation, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Dean, Protective Castiel, Transformation, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelbaby/pseuds/archangelbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are kidnapped by a research company to become their new experiments. They go through changes that shouldn't even be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up to the noise of hushed whispers. He realized he was lying on the ground, naked and cold. Castiel can't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was walking home from the grocery store because he didn't have any eggs. He was jumped from behind and knocked unconscious.

Castiel opened his eyes, squinting at the bright lights. He was in a room, with all white walls. There was a bed, a sink, and a toilet. There was no windows, only one barred door with men and women talking outside. He saw another man in the room with him.

The man was still unconscious. He was gorgeous from what he could tell, but the man was also naked just like him. Castiel tried to get up, but he body ached. All of his muscles protested, but he needed to figure out what was happening.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked. All of the people outside the door turned towards Castiel. The one in the middle came up to the door and smiled.

“Ah, patient 256 has awakened.” She checked her watch on her wrist. “Out for 15 hours, quickest one to recover so far. He is a strong one.” She wrote something down on her clipboard in her hands.

“What is going on? Who are you guys?” Castiel walked over to the door. A little embarrassed for being naked in front of all of them.

“We will tell you once patient 379 has awaken.” They all turn their backs to Castiel to talk in private again. 

He banged on the door, but none of the men even jumped. “Hey, you can't do this. Let me out,” said Castiel. The main one just turned around with a bored look on her face.

“Patient 256, you need to calm down or we will sedate you again. Do you understand?” is all she said. All of the other men and women are just writing down stuff on their clipboards and staring at Castiel. 

Castiel did not want to be sedated again. He figured that last thing he would want was to be unconscious in this place. He nodded, but not at all satisfied. He needed to figure out what was going on. 

“We will be back when patient 379 has woken up,” says the main lady. With that, they all turn and walk away down a corridor. Castiel walked to sit down back down on the floor. The other man was lying on the bed, that must be patient 379.

If Castiel was going to get answers, I guess he just needed to wait till he woke up. In the meantime, Castiel needs to find a way out of this place. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Who knows how long of a wait this could be. 

~*~ 

 

After what seemed like hours, Castiel starts to hear moans coming from the other man. He must be waking up. Castiel gets up and goes over to the man on the bed. The other guy opens his eyes, bright green is met with Castiel’s blue ones. 

The man jumps back from Castiel, while looking around at the room. “Who are you? Where are we?” He looks at Castiel with a cautious eyes, making sure he doesn't make any moves.

“My name is Castiel. I have no idea where we are. I woke up in this room just a few hours ago.” The other man nods his head, still looking around at the new surroundings.

“I'm Dean. So you have no idea where we are?” asks Dean.

Castiel shakes his head, but before he can respond, the group of people from before come back to the door. Both Dean and Castiel get up to walk to them, confused as hell.

“Good, patient 379 has woken up now.” She looks at her watch again. “Around the normal time of 19 hours. Normal for his kind.” She writes something down on her clipboard again. 

Dean pounds on the bars of the door just like Castiel did. “Hey, what the hell is this?” asks Dean. Castiel wants to know too because he never got his answers from before. 

The main lady who's said everything speaks up, “I am Dr. Williams and you are at our research building.” She motions to the rest of the people around her. The rest of the doctors. “You two are here to be our newest experiment.” Both Castiel and Dean pale at those words.

“What do you mean experiments?” asks Castiel. Dean nods too, wanting to know that as well.

Dr. Williams smiles, “You will both find soon enough. We will leave you two to get to know each other before the check ups began.” The doctors start to turn to leave again, but Dean bangs on the door again.

“Hey, you can't keep us here. My brother will be looking for me.” Dr. Williams turns around again. She just laughs and shakes her head. 

“Your family members and friends are receiving emails that you are still around. No one will even know you are missing. You are ours now.” They turn and leave again. Both men are left at the door, stuck together in a room, naked. 

Castiel and Dean turn to walk back to sit on the bed. When Dean sits down, he pulls the blanket over his junk. Castiel doesn't care if he is naked in front of Dean. He figures they will be here a while, so they might as well get use to it. Also, he's never been ashamed of his body.

“So Cas, how did you end up here?” asks Dean. Dean turns to face the gorgeous man sitting right next to him. Bright blue eyes, dark hair, taller than him and well built. 

“I don't remember much. I was walking home from the store because I didn't have any eggs, and all of a sudden I was jumped from behind. I thought I was being robbed, but they stuck a needle in my neck. Everything went dark and the next thing I know, I woke up here,” says Castiel. 

Dean nods his head, “Same thing happened to me. I was walking home from a party I went to, then bam, attacked from behind and stuck with a needle. Everything black till I saw you in front of me.” Dean looks around the room again. From the toilet, to the sink, and back to Castiel. 

“Is there no way of escaping?” asks Dean. Castiel shakes his head and looks around the room too.

“I was awake 4 hours before you, and I couldn't find anything. The only way out is the door over there.” Castiel motions to the barred door across the room from them. Castiel was right, there is no windows, only one door, no way to escape. 

Dean shakes his head and gets up. “This can not be happening. I'm no experiment.” Both men are frightened, scared of what's to come. The word experiment does not sound good, not at all.

Before Castiel can respond, Dr. Williams comes back with two large guards at her side. Dean starts to move back from the door.

“Now that you two have had time to chat, it's time for your check ups.” She motions towards the two guards and then back to Dean and Castiel. “You can come easily or the hard way.” Castiel pushes Dean behind him to the far corner. Farthest away from the doctor.

“You will not be taking us anywhere,” growls Castiel. Dr. Williams nods to the guards and they open the door. They storm forward, but Castiel and Dean won't go without a fight. The guards are big though, and grab onto Castiel. He kicks, but they've got a strong hold on him.

The other guard grabs Dean from behind Castiel. Dean screams “No,” at them and tries to get away. It's no use.

Castiel screams “Dean.” But he feels something sting his neck. He starts to feel drowsy, and he can see the other guard stick a syringe into Dean's neck. Castiel feels himself fall to the ground. He hears Dean call his name, but everything starts to fade around him.

Dean falls to the ground, seeing a guard pinning down Cas who's already knocked out. He can feel himself becoming sleepier. He knows this is not good. Dean sees Dr. Williams smiling by the door. Then everything becomes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, please enjoy!! Please comment any suggestions to make this better for you guys! Thanks!

When Castiel woke up, he was strapped down to a table right to next Dean. Dean was still unconscious. His legs and arms were strapped down, so he couldn't move. They were in some kind of operation room. There were men in lab coats with masks on talking across the room. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. Dean started to stir. He opened his eyes to see Castiel staring at him. He was strapped down too. 

“Cas,” says Dean. He pulls at his restraints, but they both know it will do no good. The doctors notice that both Dean and Castiel have woken up. They don't need to be awake for the check up, but it makes the job more fun. They start to walk over Castiel and Dean.

“Good, patients 256 and 379 have woken up, now we can began,” says Dr. Williams. She pulls on some white gloves and pulls up her mask. 

Both Castiel and Dean start to struggle against the restraints now, but they won't budge. “You can't do this, please don't,” begs Dean. Castiel can start to Dean tear up, he doesn't blame him because he is close to crying too. 

Dr. Williams starts to laugh, “Oh, but we can, and we will. Now let's get started.” The doctors start circling around them. Three head over to Castiel and two over to Dean. The two tables that Dean and Castiel are lying on are just close enough that they can reach each other's hands. They hold onto it for dear life, nearly crushing the bones in each other's hands. 

One of the doctors grabs something off the table with medical tools. Dean can see a hand start to head for his mouth. He closes it shut tight. The doctor grabs his jaw and yanks it open.

“Don't you touch me, you son of a bitch,” screams Dean. The doctor slaps him across the face, and Dean’s head flies towards Castiel's. Cas can see Dean scrunch up his eyes in pain, the red mark already forming on his cheek. It makes him angry.

“Stop it, now,” growls Castiel. He tries to break his restraints again, but Dr. Williams just laughs again. She writes something down on her clipboard. 

“Protective of him already, I knew you two would make a good match. Now, we will make this as less painful as we can. I suggest that you two just let us do our thing, or we will make it hurt. Understand?” Dean and Castiel look at each, squeeze each other's hands, and then nod.

“Good, now let's get going,” she says. Castiel and Dean keep hold of each other's hands, too afraid to let go. The doctors pick up the tools and start to examine each of them. 

They check their mouth first, all of their teeth. They stick a needle with blue liquid into each other their gums right next to their canines. It makes both Castiel and Dean flinch because it did hurt. The doctors examine their noses, and they make the sniff in this terrible smelling substance. It makes the men gag.

They next move onto their ears. They check inside and outside. The doctors hook up a machine and put headphones around their ears. The sound is turned down till the point where Castiel and Dean can't hear it anymore. They inject another syringe of the blue liquid into the soft area behind their ears. It makes Dean scream out, but Castiel manages the pain better.

Next is their nails. The doctors rip apart the hold Dean and Castiel have on each other's hands. Each nail is clipped and filed down. After that, instead of a full needle stuck in each finger, they prick each one with a small needle. It doesn't hurt as much as the last thing. Once they are done, Dean and Castiel grab each other's hands again.

The doctors on Dean leave to go write down some notes, but the men around Castiel stay. They fill a syringe with a red liquid and insert it into each of his arms and legs. Castiel's grip on Dean's hand almost crushes it, but Dean doesn't say anything.

The doctors that have been working on Dean come back. They stick another needle full of orange liquid into both of the boys necks. They both scream in pain.

The doctors start to unhook the restraints on their arms and legs. “If you try to run away, you will be punished. Now flip over onto your stomachs,” warns Dr. Williams. They nod and flip over. Once flipped over, they fasten the latches. The doctors start to feel around the backs of the men. They stick another blue liquid filled needle into the area on their lower backs. This needle hurts the worst.

Castiel's doctors start to unhook his restraints, but not Dean’s. Castiel flips over again, and they rebook the latches once again. 

Both sets of doctors start looking around the groin area for both men. Both start kicking again, trying to get away.

“Get away from down there,” yells Castiel. The doctors don't even acknowledge him. Dean and Cas turn to look at each other, tears filling their eyes. Dean’s doctors stick something in his butt, and he hisses with the burning feel. Then they lift up his sack, and stick a needle with yellow liquid into the area between his balls and hole. 

Dean screams with pain. His eyes start to close and he passes out with pain. Castiel can only imagine how much it must of hurt. But he doesn't have to.

The doctors start to touch his dick and measuring it. They write something down and shake their heads. One of them starts to come to him with a syringe full of purple liquid. They lift up his dick and stick it in underside. It burns, and fire spreads throughout his low area. Before he can even scream, he passes out with pain.

Dean and Castiel's hands fall apart, centimeters from each other's. Both unconscious, passed out from the pain.

~*~

When Castiel and Dean wake up, they are both lying on the mattress. Castiel is curled around Dean, both still naked. Their bodies ached all over, neither one of them having enough energy to move.

“Dean, are you ok?” whispers Castiel. Dean nods and moans with the motion. He leans back against Castiel, seeking the comfort.

“Yeah, it just hurts, everywhere. You?” Castiel tries to lift his arm, but groans and lowers it again.

“I think we are stuck here till we can move again,” he says. They are both naked pressed against each other. Castiel can feel his dick press against Dean’s naked ass. Usually he would be turned on, but neither one of them have the energy. 

Dean nods again and closes his eyes. They both lay for what seems like hours. Castiel and Dean remember what happened, being prodded and poked. All the pain that came with it. They don't know why the doctors did it, or what is going to happen to them. They are too tired to do anything, so they are left sitting with their thoughts.

After 3 hours of not moving, Castiel starts to smell something delicious coming their way. He hears a panel open up and something slide in the door. 

“Eat up, it will help you gain your strength,” says one of the doctors. Castiel is still in pain, but the hunger is more. He starts to try to move his arms and get off the bed. His legs give out underneath him and he falls to the floor. Wanting to just give up, but he figures Dean needs to eat. 

He starts to crawl to what he can now see as two burgers and this blue juice. At least they give good food. As he gets closer, he just wants to start eating. But Dean needs to eat. He grabs the trays and starts to push them back to the bed. He sets it up next to Dean and climbs back on. 

The whole thing makes him want to pass out again, but food is important. “Dean, you need to eat.” Dean moans as he tries to sit up. Dean sees the burger and his mouth starts to water. He didn't realize he was this hungry.

“Thanks Cas.” They both grab their burgers and take a bite. They both moan again, but not out of pain, but because the food tastes so great. Dean and Castiel love burgers, it's in fact their favorite food. They both wonder if that's why this is here.

They shovel the burgers down, and then rinse them down with the blue looking juice. It's sweet, and also a little sour. But it's the only thing they have.

Castiel moves the tray to the floor, and curls around Dean again, both still sore and tired. “Cas, what do you think they did to us?” Castiel just shakes his head, wishing he could tell Dean he knew.

“It can't be good if we are this sore and tired after it,” responds Cas. 

“I notice they flipped you around again and not me. Do you know why?” asks Dean. Castiel doesn't want to tell him. He's afraid because they both had different things done to them, so they could have different effects.

“Well, from what I could see, they touched your ass and the area between your balls and hole. They didn't do that to me. They stuck the needle somewhere else.” Dean stiffens now afraid for the same reason Cas was. They both know this is not good.

“That's not good. Also, why did you get shot up with the red stuff in your arms and legs and not me?” asks Dean. Castiel just shakes his head.

“I have no idea, but they hurt. All my muscles hurt.” Dean turns around in Castiel's hold so they're facing each other. They can properly see each other's faces for the first time since being taking away. They are both pale and their eyes sunken in.

“We will be ok,” says Dean. Castiel smiles, but then all of a sudden his mouth starts to hurt. Like real bad. He scrunches up his eyes and starts to scream.

“Cas, what is it?” asks a frantic Dean. He has no idea what's going on. As if on cue, he feels it. It's like his whole gums are on fire. Nothing but pain spreading throughout their mouths. Dean starts to scream with Cas. Room once quiet now filled with blood curdling screams.

Then, they stop. Castiel and Dean are laying there in each other's arms. Both are breathing heavily. Castiel is the first one to speak up, “Dean, are you alright?” Dean looks up at Castiel and just stares at him in shock. His canines on the top and bottom are longer than what they use to be.

“Dean, what are you staring at?” Castiels question comes out as a lisps with his new long teeth. He can now feel them in his mouth. Long and sharp. That's new. “Open up you mouth,” commands Castiel.

Dean opens his mouth and his canines are long and sharp just like Castiel’s. They aren't as big, but still bigger than a normal humans.

Dean reaches up and touches his teeth, eyes filled with terror. “Cas?” is all Dean can say. Even his one word is a lisps with his new teeth. Castiel pulls Dean into his warm embrace. Dean buries his head into Castiel's chest and cries. Castiel wants to cry too, but he needs to be strong for Dean.

Cas sticks his face into Dean's hair and inhales. He notices how good Dean smells. Like fresh cut grass, rainy days, and peaches. Perfection. It makes his mouth water.

Dean smells Castiel too. Like fresh apple pie, motor oil, and leather. It's comforting and safe smelling. He just wants to stay in his embrace and never let go. Cas doesn't want to let him go. 

Both are scared out of their minds. Terrified for the other changes that will happen to them. The only thing they have right now is each other. And for right now, that's all they need.


	3. Chapter 3

They stay wrapped around each other till they both calm down. Dean stopped crying a while a go, but they both were still too tired to move. The quiet was broken by Cas’ low growl vibrating from his chest. 

Dean pulls back from Cas to look him in the eye, but he was not expecting what that. “Cas?” asks Dean. Castiel looks up to meet Dean’s eyes, but his are glazed over. Cas just snarls, lips peeled back to reveal with sharp canines. 

He has this crazy look in his eyes, making Dean fear him. Cas shoves his nose back into the crook of Dean's neck and inhales. Dean stills immediately, knowing how sharp Cas’ teeth have become. He doesn't want to be the person testing if they can rip out a throat. 

Castiel doesn't like Dean’s resistance against him. He growls out a warning to him, and Dean automatically moves his neck to give Cas more access. He's very happy Dean gave him access, so he growls out again in appreciation. 

Dean gets the praise and melts in Cas’ hold. He knows he should pull away, but he can't help but trust Cas. He hears Cas inhale again, “Smell so good,” growls out Cas. Dean can't help but feel good at the comment. He feels a deep rumbling coming from his chest. 

Dean inhales Cas’ scent that's all around him. It smells amazing, he wants to be forever covered by it. “You smell so good too,” says Dean. He feels Cas’ chest puff out against him, like he's trying to show off. 

Cas is so happy Dean thinks he smells good. He can't help but feel proud that Dean wants him. He wants Dean, and Dean has accepted him. He growls out againsts Deans delicious looking neck. Cas tightens his hold on Dean, not wanting to let him go. 

Cas drags his teeth along Dean's neck, wanting only to bite down and take. Dean’s small whine that comes out is what brings Castiel out his trace. Cas pulls back and sees Dean's face full of fear. “Dean?” asks Cas. 

Cas pulls away from Dean which results in him flying out of the bed. Dean slowly opens his eyes to see Cas on the floor. He looks scared and confused. “Cas? Are you ok?” asks Dean. 

“Dean, I, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that stuff,” says Castiel. He shakes his head and looks down. Castiel is so afraid he scared away Dean. He doesn't know what he was doing or why he was acting like that. He can still smell Dean’s scent and it makes him want to jump up on the bed and never let go of Dean. It scares him.

Dean climbs off the bed and slowly crawls to Cas. “Hey, Cas look at me,” says Dean. Cas slowly looks up to see Dean coming towards him. Why isn't he afraid of me? 

Dean must have seen the question written on his face because he says, “I'm not afraid of you, I know you would never hurt me.” Cas gives him a glare knowing he isn't telling the truth. “Ok, so maybe for a second I thought you were going to rip out my throat, but I trust you.”

Cas shakes his head. “That's just it, I don't trust myself. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. You just smell so good. And believe me, ripping out your throat was the last thing I wanted to do with it.”

Dean slowly starts to move towards him again and sits. Cas turns and grabs onto Dean, burying his head in his chest. Dean tenses for a moment, but then realizes Cas just needs the comfort. He wraps his arms around him. “It's ok, I know this is all part of whatever the hell they put in our bodies. And besides, I didn't mind most of it.” 

Cas gives Dean a dry laugh at that. “I'm glad I didn't scare you away.” They stay sitting on the floor arms around each other. Both are scared out of their minds for what else will happen, both just want to cry till it's over, but both decide they need to be strong for each other. 

Dean pulls away from Cas and Cas whimpers at the loss of comfort. Dean laughs, “I know, I'm sorry, but I've got to pee.” Dean walks over to toilet and starts to pee. 

Now that nothing is getting in Cas’ way, he can finally look at Dean. His ass looks nice and round. His cock looks a little small, smaller than his anyway. But that's fine with him. He makes his mouth water at the sight. 

“What the hell?” whispers Dean. 

“Dean, are you ok? What's wrong?” Cas gets up to go to Dean. His muscles are still really sore, more sore than Dean looked walking to the toilet.

Dean turns around with his dick still in his hand. “Um, this is a little awkward, but my dick is smaller than it normally is. I know that sounds weird but it is.” Cas looks down at Dean’s cock and can see it's a little small. He looks at his and sees Dean’s is definitely smaller than his own.

“Mine actually looks bigger than normal. I didn't notice that till now. It must be because of whatever they shot us up with,” says Castiel. Cas looks up and sees Dean looking angry. Cas’ muscles are starting to feel weak, heavier. It's starting to get harder to stand. 

Dean stalks to the barred door and bangs on it. “What the fuck did you do to my junk? Not cool,” shouts Dean. 

Cas wants to walk over and tell him it's no use, but his legs won't move. His arms and legs feel heavy and he feels his eyes fluttering. “Dean.” 

Dean doesn't listen and bangs the door again. “Hey you freaks,” he shouts again. 

“Dean,” Cas tries again. Dean turns to look at him, Cas looks terrible. 

“Cas?” Dean starts to walk over to Cas again, forgetting all about his dick problem. His only concern is Castiel right now. 

“Dean, my arms and legs feel really baahhhhh,” cries out Cas as his whole body gives a sharp, painful throb. He can feel himself start to fall to the ground. Cas waits for his body to hit the cold floor, but it doesn't come. Instead Dean catches him in his arms. 

“Cas? What's wrong?” asks Dean. Dean slowly lowers them to the floor, but keeps Cas in his arms.

“Dean, my arms and legs burn. They ache everywhere. What's happening?” Dean just shakes his head. He remembers that they stuck other liquids into Cas and not Dean. This must be what the effects of it.

Castiel tenses up again and roars in pain. The sound is inhuman, and for a second it scares Dean, but he knows Cas is in pain and would never hurt him. “It's ok, I'm here. You will get through this,” says Dean as he is trying to comfort Cas. 

Dean feels a little pain in his groin area and tail bone, and a little on his ears, but nothing as bad as Cas seems to feel. Once Castiel stops screaming, he goes limp in Dean's arms. “Dean…” trails off Cas, but then his eyes flutter close. 

Dean wants to cry, scared for Cas, scared for how much pain he was in. But he needs to be strong for him. Besides, his butt is starting to hurt from sitting on the floor. He starts to drag Cas back to the bed, but man is he heavy. He manages to lift him up on to bed and crawl in after him. He snuggles up to his side and let's his head rest on Cas’ chest. 

He can smell Cas’ amazing smell of Apple pie, motor oil, and leather. It calms him. He can feel the slow rise and fall of Cas’ chest, and he lets the pull of sleep take him.

 

~*~

 

When Castiel starts to wake up, he doesn't feel as sore as he thought he would. He can feel Dean sleeping practically on top of himself, his own arms wrapped around him. It feels nice like this, Dean in his arms, smelling fantastic. 

He can feel something twitch and tickle under his chin. He looks down at Dean, and what he sees is not good. “Dean,” Cas lightly shakes him. “Dean, please wake up.”

“Cas, go back to bed. M’ tired.” Dean's ears twitch in annoyance. He wants to keep sleeping. Wait, ears don't move. Dean's hands fly up to the top of his head, where there are ears. 

Dean pulls back to look at Cas. On top of his head is a pair of black ears that match the color of his hair. Cas has the confused look on his face as he is looking at the top of Dean’s head. On top is a pair of sandy blonde pair of ears.

“Dean, you have ears on the top of your head,” says Castiel. Dean's ears flatten unconsciously.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. So do you. They look like wolf ears.” Both him and Cas sit up fully, Dean sitting in Cas’ lap. Both boys notice that their ears on the side of their heads are gone, covered with hair in the missing place.

“Dean, can I touch yours?” asks Cas, his hand already half way to Dean's head. Dean nods, “As long as I can touch yours,” responds Dean. As a response, Cas slightly tilts his head so Dean can reach. They both reach up to each other's new set of furry ears. 

On first contact, they both shudder at the sensation. “Woah, that felt weird,” says Dean. He doesn't stop stroking Cas’ ears. They twitch under his hands.

“Weird, but good,” responds Cas. His hands don't stop touching Dean’s soft ears. He couldn't if he wanted to. 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, true. This is fucking weird. Yours are the exact same color as your hair and huge.” 

Cas smiles, “Yours are the same as your hair too, but kind of small. Well, smaller than mine feel.”

“Seriously, why is everything I have smaller than you? That's unfair,” pouts Dean. He has a small frown on his lip and his ears are pressed down. It looks so cute to Cas, so he leans in a presses a small kiss to Dean’s lips. When he pulls back, Dean has stopped stroking his ears and has a shocked look on his face. 

“Dammit, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're probably uncomfortable now,” Cas rambles on, but Dean stops him by pressing his lips back onto Dean's. Cas is still at first, but soon catches up and kisses right back. It's slow and nice. 

When the break apart, they rest their foreheads against each other. Cas goes back to scratching Dean's ears, and the ears press back against his hand, wanting the attention. Dean breaks the silence, “Wow, that was…”

Cas pulls back to look him in the eye. “Good?” Cas looks so concerned that it wasn't good for Dean. It makes Dean’s heart flutter.

“Amazing,” says Dean. He leans back in to kiss off Cas’ worried face. When he pulls back, Cas is smiling. Teeth and all, it's an interesting sight.

“You know, with your new, sharp teeth, the smile kind of looks really creepy,” comments Dean. Cas’ smile falters a little. “It's ok, I know I look the same. I don't care though. With everything that's happening to us, we deserve to be able to smile,” he adds. 

“Yeah, but they are really sharp aren't they,” comments Cas. It comes out as more of a statement than a question, likes he's proud. 

Dean chuckles, “Yes, very.” Cas puffs out his chest and growls. He likes that Dean thinks his teeth are sharp. Dean starts laughing again at his behavior. 

“What?” asks Cas. He starts to smile again, but stops. Dean can see his ears twitching on the top of his head and both turning to face the door. 

“Cas, what is it?” Dean doesn't get an answer. Instead, Cas growls a dark, low sound. He pushes Dean behind himself. He can hear them coming, the doctors. It must be the new ears.

Dr. Williams and the other doctors walk up to the door. Cas doesn't stop growling or keeping Dean behind himself. 

Dr. Williams looks at them. “I see some of the new changes have started. That means another check up will be needed to make sure everything is alright.” She writes something down on her clipboard. Dean starts to whimper a small noise because he remembers what happened at the last check up. 

Cas’ ears flatten themselves on his head, he bares his sharp teeth and starts to growl louder. “No, you will not touch Dean,” growls Castiel. 

The doctor looks up and smiles. “Patient 256, you will calm down and let us do our work, or we will hurt patient 379. Is that what you want?” 

Castiel stops growling, but doesn't stop putting Dean behind him. “No.”

“Good! Since you are going to make it easy, we can do the check up in here. Only if you corroperate. Understand?” Both men would definitely rather do whatever they have to do in here than at the other room. They both nod. 

“If you try to attack us, we will shock you, sedate you, and do the check up in the medical room. Now,” she turns to one of the guards,” Unlock the door.” She turns back to Dean and Cas and smiles. “Let's get this show on the road.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! It's pretty short, but I figured you guys wanted what I have now even if it's short than if I posted it later. Please comment any suggestions to make this even more enjoyable for you guys!

One of the guards unlocks the barred door and they all come into the white room. One of the doctors rolls in a table with tools and more syringes with liquids in them. Both Dean and Cas visible shudder at the sight.

The boys are still sitting on the bed, Cas covering Dean behind him. Cas can smell Dean's fear in his scent, he doesn't like it there. Cas growls again when the doctors step closer to the men.

“Now now, don't do anything stupid that results in your and patient 379 pain,” says Dr. Williams while she pulls on a pair of white gloves. 

Dean growls, “You are going to hurt us anyways. Might as well go down fighting.” Cas growls back in agreement. 

Dr. Williams laughs, “You can't escape here. Besides, if you even try, we have these.” The guards all pull out what looks to be like tasers. “You don't want to kill you because you are important experiments, but we won't hesitate to use these.” 

Just to prove a point, one of the guards pushes the button and the taser goes off. Cas can hear Dean whimper a little at that. “Ok, let's get this over with then,” say Cas. The faster this is over, the faster him and Dean will be alone without these monsters.

“Great, both of you can stand for the first part. We just need to check everything that's changed so far.” Dean and Cas slowly stand up from the bed, hands never leaving each other. 

“Ok, first we need to check your teeth. Your new canines should have been the first thing to come in. Am I correct?” asks a male doctor grabbing a tool from the table. Both boys nod their heads to answer the question. “Good, now open up.”

Both Dean and Cas open their mouths as wide as they can go. Cas wants to bit down on the hand slowly coming towards his new teeth, but he knows that would end very badly for them. He doesn't want them to hurt Dean. 

The doctors measure and poke the new elongated teeth. They nod and write down stuff on a clipboard. They have the boys close their mouths to see if they teeth sit right in their mouths. The doctors seem to agree that the teeth have come in perfectly.

Next some doctors start looking at their new set of furry ears. They measure and take hair samples. They take ear wax samples, and pinch certain areas to make sure they are connected right. 

When they pinch a sensitive area on Dean’s ear, he whimpers a little. Cas growls at the doctor, he hates people hurting his Dean. But before the guards do anything, Dean rumbles back a noise telling him he is ok. 

Once they are finished with the ears, another doctor's asks, “Have you been able to smell each other yet?” Dean and Cas look at each other and blush. The both remember the incident earlier. The say they have. “Ok, please describe to me what each other smells like please.”

Dean sniffs the air for Cas’ scent. He doesn't have to look much because it's surrounding him. “He smells like apple pie, motor oil, and leather. I feel calm around his scent and it reminds me of home. It's amazing,” answers Dean. He gives Cas a shy smile and can see him return it. 

The doctor smiles and writes something down.

Cas inhales Dean’s intoxicating scent, “Dean smells like fresh cut grass, rainy days, and peaches. It's the best thing I've ever smelt. It's my home and it keeps me grounded. It smells like…” trails off Cas. He blushes and looks down. He doesn't really want to admit this to everyone. Dean will probably freak out. 

“Patient 256, please tell me everything,” says the smell doctor. 

Cas looks up and looks right into Dean's green eyes. “He smells like he's mine. Like I need to take him and make him mine forever,” growls out Cas. 

Dean’s pupils grow with lust and he whimpers out a needy noise. Dean care feels something leak out onto his legs. He doesn't know what it is but he doesn't care right now. He needs Cas. 

He can faintly hear the doctors gasping at the slick running downs Dean’s leg, but right now he just sees Cas’ pupils fill with black. Almost no blue left. 

Cas thought Dean was going to freak out with he told Dean that he thought he was his, but he was totally wrong. At first, he thought Dean was afraid or in pain when he whimpered. But then, the smell hit him. 

It was Dean’s scent, but amplified by a thousand. It's better than anything, he can feel himself get hard immediately. Everything is blocked out but Dean. A loop of takeminemateminebreedtake is on a loop in his head. He can now smell Dean’s arousal, Dean’s want for him. 

He grabs Dean and stuffs his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and growls. Dean leans back his neck allowing Cas to have access. He can feels more slick sliding down his legs and ass at Cas’ growl. They both need each other in a way that they've never felt. 

They are both so wrapped up in each other that they don't even hear Dr. Williams telling the guards to get Cas of Dean. They come of behind him and try to pry his arms off, but Cas only growls and won't let go. 

Cas can feel someone trying to make him let go of his Dean, he is angry someone would try to take him away from Dean. He hears Dean whisper “please” to him, so he tightens his hold on him. He can tell something is happening to Dean. That some slick is coming out of his delicious ass, which is the source of the amazing scent. It's like it's instinctively planted in his brain of what it is. He needs it now. 

Cas is so caught up in the feel of Dean, the pain that erupts through his side is a shock. The guards get a good grip on Cas and pull him off of Dean. Dean growls at the loss of Cas, it makes him angry someone took him away. Dean can feel someone grab his arms behind his back. He can usually rip right out of the hold, but he feels weak, less strong than he use to be. 

Castiel is pinned down by 4 guards. He's growling and struggling against them to get back to Dean. No one takes Dean away from him. He turns and bites one of the guards that is close to his face and takes a chunk out of his arm. He can feels the blood on his tongue. It makes him strangely hungry instead of grossed out. 

For punishment, he can feel another shock in his side again. “Cas, no,” screams Dean. Cas looks up and sees Dean arms pinned behind his back struggling. It makes him go ballistic. Cas thrashes and roars at the guards pinning him down. Three more join the other men pinning down Cas. 

Dean feels a prick in the side of his neck and then everything starts to get foggy. He can see Cas trying to escape the 7 man hold on him, but it's no use. He just wants to cuddle up to Cas and smell his comforting scent. The last thing he hears before it goes black is Cas screaming his name.

Cas can't get the men off of him. He needs to get to his Dean. He needs to protect him. He looks up to see Dr. Williams stick a needle into Dean's neck. “Dean,” he calls out. But Dean falls unconscious. He failed Dean. He didn't protect him. Maybe he can now. 

Castiel kicks out one of his legs and manages to get one of the guards to fall off of him. One of the doctors starts to pick up Dean's limp body.

“He's mine, let go of him. Mine.” Cas turns and bites another guard. The flesh falls into Cas’ mouth and the blood tastes amazing. He wants to rip them all apart. 

But before he can, he feels a sharp prick in his neck. He starts to stop struggling against the men, feeling very tired. Dr. Williams looks down at Cas and smiles, “Now we will have to restrain you during the rest of the check up. You weren't able to protect your Dean. You have failed as his alpha.” 

Cas doesn't know what she means by alpha, but what she said hurts him. He wasn't able to get to Dean. He couldn’t stop the doctors. He failed. And now, they are going to be unconscious while the doctors do whatever they are going to do. Then blackness takes over.

Dr. Williams looks down at the two limp subjects. She had not thought Dean’s first slick would happen now. Two of her guards were injured because Castiel had been strong. Both of them are turning out better than expected. Both so protective and in need of each other.

She turns to the other doctors and says, “Finish the procedures and check up for the subjects. Add more geneX to them to speed up the rest if the transformation. They are the best patients so far.” 

Dr. Williams turns to look at both of the experiments. She adds, “Also, add more Thesis3 to make them have more animal traits. They are well together human wise, but this should get good when animal instincts kick in.”

All of the doctor's nod and get right to work. Looking at the two still bodies, she wishes they were still conscious during the check up for questions, but this is easier to deal with. From the reaction patient 256 had with patients 379 first slick, his first heat will definitely be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! More smut is in it! Also, I'm thinking of starting a college fic, but I don't know what about. I want to write one even though I barely have time to write my other two fics. Please comment if you think I should write one and any ideas about it!

When Castiel first woke up, he notice that he was laying on the hard ground instead of Dean in his arms like last time. He felt sore all over again, but not as bad as last time. His whole skin felt tingly all over, his dick ached, but his back tail bone hurt the worst. 

He was laying on his stomach, so with a groan, he rolled over onto his side. He could smell Dean, so he knew he was at least still in the room. He turned his head and could see Dean lying on the bed. At least the doctors made him comfortable. 

Castiel like just looking at him like this. He looked so peaceful during his sleeping. Not in a creepy way. But in a way it's nice to see when they were stuck in this place. He hates that Dean has to go through with this. All of these experiments and changes. No one should have to go through with them. 

Even now, Castiel can see Dean’s inhuman wolf ears on top of his head. He remembers the new long teeth in both of them. Weirdly, when Cas looks at Dean now, he can see fur on Dean’s back. It covers almost all of his back, and it looks like it goes up and around his shoulders. It's almost the same color as his hair, a little darker. 

Castiel looks down at his own skin and can see black fur covering most of his chest and sides. It goes over his shoulders and down all over his back. That is why his skin must be tingly. He runs his hand through it, and feels nice.

The fur is soft, yet tough. It tingles when he touches it, probably because it's so new. Castiel doesn't even question what's happening anymore. He's just angry Dean and him have to go through it. 

Castiel is brought out of his train of thought when he hears quiet whimpers coming from Dean. If it weren't from his new ears, he probably couldn't have even heard it. He is at Dean’s side in a second. He hates that Dean sounds so sad and in pain. He doesn't even know why. 

“Dean? What's wrong?” asks Castiel. He reaches up to try to turn Dean around to see his face, but when he sees his hand he gasps. His fingernails are long and sharp, just like his teeth. They are full grown claws.

Carefully, now with the claws, Cas turns Dean over and can see that Dean is crying. Castiel slips into bed and pulls Dean up against his chest. His hand automatically starts rubbing soothing circles on his back. It feels weird now that there is fur covering his back, but it doesn't feel bad.

Dean slowly opens his eyes to see Cas. “Cas?” asks Dean. It's quiet and rough from the crying.

“Dean, what is it? It's ok, I'm right here,” sooths Cas. It feels good to have someone care this much about him like this. It's been a long time. Dean buries his head deeper into Cas’ chest, inhaling his comforting scent.

“It's just… I can't believe this is happening. Look what they have done to us. My teeth have grown into fangs, my ears are gone and replaced with wolf ears on top of my head, I now have fur all over my body. My nails are claws, my dick has fucking shrunk, my tailbone is killing me, and so is my whole lower stomach area,” sobs out Dean.

It makes Cas angry that someone put Dean through this. Cas can tell Dean is still in pain in some places, so is he. His tailbone is killing him too. His own dick feels weird. And, he has this loop in his head on repeat to take and claim Dean. That Dean is his, his only. He knows these are not normal thoughts and it scares him. 

“I know Dean, I'm so sorry this is happening. I'm sorry I didn't protect you when they came in earlier. It's all my fault you are in pain,” says Cas. 

Dean pulls back to look at him. Cas is looking at him with guilt filled eyes and he looks so sad, it hurts Dean. “I don't blame you Cas. Don't beat yourself up over this. I know you couldn't beat them, they did threaten us after all. I only blame those sick fuckers who did this to us.”

Cas growls at the mention of the doctors. It just reminds him of what happen to the both of them. 

Dean leans in and cuts of the growl by a kiss. It's fast and light, and Dean pulls back before Cas and reject him. Even though they have kissed before, and are currently lying naked, Dean is afraid Cas will still not want him.

He looks into Cas’ eyes and sees different emotions pass through them. Before he can apologize, Cas surges forward and collides their lips once again. It starts out slow and nice, but then Cas starts to rub his tongue against Dean's lip to gain entrance. 

Dean complies easily and opens up for Cas. Their tongues clash and battle for dominance. Cas growls to Dean for his submission and Dean lets Cas take over. 

Cas loves the taste of Dean. He takes his time mapping out every curve, every corner of his mouth. When they're tongues touch, it makes both boy shutter. 

Castiel starts to trail kisses down Dean’s throat. Dean leans his neck back to offer more room. Cas alters sucking and licking down his neck, and it's not long before he reaches dark blonde fur covering Dean’s shoulders. Cas doesn't know what to expect when he first licks it, but he enjoys it very much. 

The feel of Dean’s fur beneath his tongue feels actually nice, and Dean seems to like it too. He lets out a long moan when Cas licks his tongue over his shoulder. His skin tingles after Cas licks the sensitive fur. 

He can start to feel the same slick leak out of his ass again. He doesn't know what it is, but right now all he cares about is Cas. 

“Cas, please,” pleads Dean. Cas leans back up to kiss Dean again. While he is kissing him, he turns the both of the so Dean is spread out underneath him. He trails his hands wherever he can reach, most of it touching Dean’s new fur. 

He has to be careful for his new claws, afraid he will hurt Dean. Castiel can smell the slick that's coming out of Dean and it makes him crazy. His dick is throbbing at the thought of Dean coming undone from his touches.

Castiel begins to lick down Dean’s neck again. Sucking and nipping with his sharp teeth. He wants to leave his mark on him, so no one will take him. He drags his tongue down Dean’s chest, tongue flat trying to cover as much fur as he can. 

When he comes to one of Dean’s nipples, he slowly licks across it. He can hear Dean gasp above him and whimper. He sucks the bud into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth. When he is done with the one nipple, he moves across to the other. He gives it the exact same attention. 

Cas loves the moans and whimpers he brings out of Dean. They make him even more hard than possible. When he's done with his nipples, he starts to trail his tongue down his chest again. But he stops when he sees two more nipples. 

Castiel doubts Dean had those before he came here, but he doesn't care. Some part of his brain is telling him what they are for, and that makes him growl at the thought. He starts to lick and suck on both of them just like the others.

Dean can feel Cas start to suck on something lower than his nipples. “Cas?” asks Dean. He lifts his head and can see him sucking on two new nipples a little lower than his other ones. He knows those are new, but he doesn't care.

They are both really sensitive, so when Cas drags his sharp teeth against it, Dean throws his head back in a loud moan. His hips buck up to try to feel any friction, but Cas isn't touching him down there yet. 

When Cas starts to drag his tongue across the fur on Dean’s lower chest, Dean’s hand flies into Cas’ hair on his head. Dean can hear Cas’ appreciative growl when he starts to pet his ears. 

“Cas, I need you,” says Dean. He is practically a mess under Cas’ grip. Cas loves it. Castiel slowly trails his hands up Dean’s legs. Lightly letting his claws scrape against the skin.

“I've got you Dean,” growls Cas. Castiel loves the feeling of Dean’s hands in his hair. Him stroking his ears. Dean pulls him up from him licking his stomach into a feverish kiss. 

It's sloppy and all teeth and tongue. Filled with a burning heat and need coming from both if the men. When Cas nibbles on Dean’s lip with his sharp teeth, he hears the man whimper. He can suddenly taste blood in his mouth. 

He pulls back to make sure he didn't hurt Dean, but before he can get far, Dean pulls him back in. Castiel finally grids down so both of their dicks rub against each other in wonderful friction. Deans moan is beautiful, and Castiel swallows it down while sucking on Dean’s tongue. 

All of a sudden a loud banging comes from the door. Castiel is up before Dean can grab him and stop him. There is a guard outside the door with a tray of food. Raw meat by the looks of it.

Cas is quick to the door and it grabbing the man before the guard can even react. He grabs the man by the collar and growls in his face. To Dean, Castiel kind of looks terrifying. His sharp teeth and claws, ears pulls back and a murderous look in his eye.

“How dare you interrupt us. I will kill you,” snarls Cas. His grip tightens on the guard's neck. A flash of fear crosses the man's face, but then it's soon replaced with a straight face. 

“Dr. Williams said you need to eat to keep up your strength with the new changes. No matter what was going on at the time, she said now,” replies the man coolly.

Castiel growls in his face. He hates this doctor even more. Right now he is out for blood for someone interrupting him and Dean. He looks at the tray the man is carrying and its raw meat. It should look disgusting, but it kind of looks good. Although, the thing with Dean was way more important. 

“I don't care,” growls Cas. Castiel drags his claw slowly down the man's face, pleased with deep gashes form because of his new claws. He doesn't have much access because of the barred door, but this will do for now.

The man's face scrunches up in pain, but before Cas or Dean realize it, the guard is sticking his taser into Cas’ side. Castiel drops the man and falls to the ground in pain. He doesn't scream, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“Cas,” calls Dean as he rushes over to his side. When Castiel was being all protective of Dean, it was such a turn on. But once Cas went down in pain, everything in him went cold. He grabs Cas in his arms and turns to growl at the man. He makes sure to show his teeth. Even though they aren't as sharp or long as Cas’, they can still look scary. 

The guard just looks bored, even with his bloody cuts on his face. “Oh please omega. You're not as scary as your big, bad alpha.” With that, he bends down and opens a little gate in the door to push the tray through. On it is a raw steak and two glasses of the blue liquid again. The raw steak looks really good.

Once the guards done, he leave Cas and Dean alone again. “Cas, are you ok?” asks Dean. Castiel opens his eyes to look at Dean’s green eyes. Even though his face is filled with concern, Castiel can't help but think how beautiful he looks.

Even with his new ears, sharp teeth, claws, and body covered in fur. His face is flushed, a little red from earlier. His lips are swollen from the kissing, and his breathe is still a little ragged. 

Castiel grins, “Yes, I’m fine.” He starts to sit up, but both men still hold onto each other.

Dean looks over to the tray of food, and Castiel follows his gaze. As if on cue, both of their stomach growl. They didn't realize how hungry they were, or could they remember how long ago they both ate. 

Castiel grabs the tray, they both stand up and head to their bed. Once settled, they just stare at the food.

“So, are we really going to eat this?” asks Dean. He doesn't want to admit it, but it looks amazing. 

“It's our only food,” says Cas. He secretly doesn't want to tell Dean he wants to eat the whole thing. They stare at the food a little longer, contemplating how they go about this. Both of their stomach growl again.

“Ok, to be honest this looks amazing,” confesses Dean. Castiel nods in agreement. He can feel his mouth watering. 

He slowly picks up with meat and hesitantly takes a bite. The blood and meat hits his tongue, it's amazing. His new sharp teeth cut into the meat like it's butter. He takes one more bite, then passes it on to Dean.

When Dean takes a bite, he moans around the mouth full. This shouldn't be right, eating raw meat. Being able to bite into it easily because of his new teeth. But right now, all he can do is eat. 

Dean offers more to Castiel, who says no and says Dean needs to eat more. Cas wants to make sure Dean is satisfied before he takes anymore. Even if he's starving, Dean needs to eat first.

Dean takes a few more bites, then splits the rest with Cas. While they eat, they drink the bitter sweet juice and decide to get to know each other better. Dean tells Cas about his brother and his love of his Impala 67’. He tells him how he was an artist, and secretly loves to bake.

Castiel tells Dean about all of his siblings and how he only talks to two now. Gabriel and Anna. He tells him he was a writer, but also a physical trainer on his off days. He wishes to publish his own books one day, but both know that can never happen know.

As the conversation goes on, both realize that they can never go back to the way things were. With what they look like, everything has changed. They might never see their family again.

Once they finish the meal, Cas sets the tray on the floor and they both lay down. The feeling of fur on fur is still new, but they manage. Castiel tucks Dean’s head under his and wraps his arms around him possessively.

His wonderful scent brings him comfort even in the scary thought of being stuck here forever. At least they have each other. Castiel slowly starts to lick Dean’s ears. It's not sexual, just comforting to both men. Dean sighs and relaxes into the hold even more.

In minutes, both men fall unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is just smut and the boys figuring out some stuff that's happening to them! Comment what you think!

When Cas woke up, he could feel Dean in his arms. It was very warm and comfortable. He can feel the fur sliding against fur, but it kind of feels nice. Dean tucked into Cas, back against his chest. 

Cas feels fine. The soreness from his limbs is almost all the way gone. The only thing is his lower back hurts a lot. And his dick still feels weird. Cas pulls away from Dean a little to look down. His dick looks huge. Bigger than it ever was. Must be whatever the put in him.

Cas hears Dean groan from the missing heat. He leans back in and starts to lick Dean’s shoulder. The feel of fur against his tongue is mesmerizing.

“Cas?” asks Dean, a little groggy from sleep. 

Cas just hums and keeps on licking. He leans in on Dean’s neck and kisses it. Dean turns in Cas’ hold and leans in. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. It's slowly, but Castiel soon starts to seek entrance. Dean opens up for him eagerly. 

Their tongues clash together, and the kiss soon starts to speed up. They battle for dominance, so Cas growls to Dean for submission. Dean practically whimpers at Cas’ dominance. They start to roll to where Cas is on top of Dean.

“No one to interrupt us now,” growls Cas. “And if they do, I'll kill them.” Dean shivers at that and he can feel the slick leaving him. He can tell Cas can smell it because he starts to nip at Dean’s neck. He leans his head back to give him more access, Cas growls in approval.

“I need you Cas,” begs Dean. 

“I've got you,” says Castiel. Cas slowly drags his claws down Dean’s side. It sends shivers up Dean’s back and he's instantly hard. But it doesn't feel right. He looks down and almost cries in shock, even this turned on. 

His dick is now four inches hard, probably less when he's not turned on. He reaches down to feel and does cry out from what he feels. His balls are gone. Nothing. Just a small cock, and a puddle of this slick coming out of his ass.

Cas hears Dean cry out and follows his gaze. He can see what's happened to Dean’s dick and balls. For a guy, it's sad to see. He can't imagine what Dean feels. Right next to Dean’s now small dick is Castiel’s huge one. Even bigger now that it's hard.

Castiel doesn't care how small Dean’s dick is. He kinda likes it, but from looking at Dean, he can tell he doesn't. Cas needs to make sure Dean knows he doesn't care.

Castiel slowly starts to lick and suck down his chest. His tongue quickly licking over Dean’s four nipples. He looks up to see Dean confused, and still a little sad. He slides down Dean’s body even more till he gets to right above his small cock.

“Cas?” asks Dean. Castiel can smell the slick coming from Dean. He starts to lick down the inside of Dean’s caf. Dean’s dick has deflated a little because of his sadness. Cas needs to fix that. 

Dean looks down to see Cas start to lick his small dick. Pleasure overwhelms him all of a sudden. He's confused to why Cas would still like him looking like this. It's embarrassing how small his dick is now, but his hand flies to Cas’ hair anyway.

Dean gets hard again and more slick leaves his hole. Cas leaves his dick and starts to lick further down. Once he gets a lick of Dean’s slick. He's gone. 

“Turn over,” commands Cas. Dean instantly flips over on his stomach. Almost like instinct, he rest his head and chest in the pillow and lifts his ass in the air. He knows he's presenting to Cas, and Castiel growls in praise. 

Cas thinks Dean looks so beautiful like this. His big, round ass in the air. Slick leaking out of it constantly. His tiny dick hanging fully between his legs. His dark blonde fur covering his body, ears sticking straight up. 

He can see there is a bump right above Dean’s ass, but he'll worry about that later. There are more important things right now. Like this.

Dean feels Cas grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart. Something wet and hot runs over his hole and he sees stars. 

Dean cries out in pleasure and Cas hums against Dean’s hole. He licks and sucks out as much slick as he can get. It tastes amazing. Better than anything Cas has ever tasted. 

“Cas, please,” cries Dean. He pushes back against Cas’ tongue once he feels it enter him. It feels better than he imagined, but he needs more.

Castiel slowly enters in one of his fingers with his tongue. It goes in easily. He hears Dean plead for more, and he can't deny him. He adds another finger with his other one. It goes in easily too, almost as if he was already made for it.

Dean feels the fingers and tongue slowly move in and out of him. He can't even think right now. Then Castiel hits something in him that almost makes him come right there. He pushes back against his fingers seeking that out again.

Castiel can almost not wait any longer. His big cock is hanging heavily between his legs. He hasn't even touched it yet, but right now is for Dean. But he so badly wants to just take Dean right now. Ready or not.

Turns out he doesn't have to wait long because Dean calls out, “Cas, I'm ready. Please.” Dean pulls Cas up from between his legs by his hair. Castiel growls because he can't taste Dean anymore, but this is good too. When Dean sees his own slick all over Cas’ chin, it makes him feel proud. Like his own way of marking Cas. He feels the need to mark Cas. They both are feeling the need.

Castiel presses himself up against Dean’s back and guides his enormous cock to Dean’s hole. He just wants to push all the way in, but he knows he's a lot bigger than fingers, so he could hurt Dean.

Dean nods, “I'm ready.” He doesn't know how he's forming words right now. He feels so needy, but he needs Cas. And he can't take it any longer.

Castiel slowly starts to press in, trying so hard not to go all the way. Dean hisses a little from the pain, but it feels so good. Cas keeps going, finally bottoming out. He moans from how good Dean feels around his cock. 

“So tight,” growls out Cas. He can barely keep himself from moving, but he knows Dean needs a second. He has grown quiet large anyways. Instead, he starts to suck on Dean’s neck to distract him. He wants to bite down, to mark, but just leaves little nips for now.

“Ok, move,” calls out Dean when the pain start to turn to pleasure. Castiel slowly drags out, then slams back in. He tries to go slow, but it's so hard. Dean feels so good. He starts to move fast, and Dean moans from pleasure. 

“More,” says Dean, while pressing back against Cas. He speeds up his thrusts and slams in harder. 

“Feels so good Dean. So good,” growls Cas in Dean’s ear. Castiel starts to get a good, rough rhythm going. Dean likes the praise from Castiel. He wants to make sure it feels amazing for Cas, he whimpers and presses back harder.

Castiel catches on quickly that Dean likes the talk, so his primal brain automatically takes over. “You like that Dean. Taking my big cock?” asks Cas. He can feel himself building faster and faster, but he doesn't want this to end.

“Yes,” screams Dean. Both as an answer and because Cas found his prostate again. He leans his head back for Cas’ access. He leans in and starts to lick and suck on Dean’s neck.

“Good boy,” he says. Castiel can start to feel something changing on his dick. It's starting to growl with everything rough thrust. Dean can feel it too because it's starting to catch on his rim. They are both so in the moment, they don't care. They are both so close, they need to have this release.

Castiels thrusts start to become frantic as he becomes closer. He grips Dean’s hips tight, his claws cutting the skin. Dean is close to, screaming out random things like Cas’ name and pleads. Pain from Cas’ claws mixes with pleasure. Castiel drags his sharp teeth across Dean’s neck. “You're mine Dean,” says Castiel. 

“Only yours,” cries Dean. That's all it takes for Deans release. He roars in pleasure with his head thrown to the side. To see Dean like that is what sends Cas over the edge. His last thrust is when the thing catches on Dean’s rim, tying them together. 

Castiel comes hard in Dean, while at the same time biting down on his neck. Growling out mine into his neck.He can taste blood, he hope he didn't hurt Dean too much. He knows how sharp his teeth are.

Dean cries in the new pain, but is also happy because of what Cas did. He's not sure what it is, but he's glad he did. He can feel Cas’ come in him, filling him up. He takes it all, and he loves the feeling of it in him. Coating the inside of his walls. But he can also feel the thing that stuck in their from Cas’ dick. It feels huge, so full.

Castiel releases Dean’s neck from his mouth and sees a huge bite mark. He slowly starts to lick at it, making sure it's ok. Once they both come down from their highs and catch their breath, Castiel tries to pull out, but can't.

“What the fuck?” whispers Cas. He looks down and sees he can't pull out. He's still coming in Dean, which is weird. But when he pulls on the thing that's making him stuck, he comes again. 

Dean flinches in slight pain when Cas tried to pull out. “Cas, don't,” he says. He can feel Cas come again. He marvels in the feeling. Once Castiel finishes a second time, he slowly moves the both of them to lay on their sides. Dean expected to feel a mess from his orgasm, but there's barely a mess. Only some clear liquid, probably because he doesn't have any balls anymore. That makes him a little sad again.

“So, what's keeping us together?” asks Dean. Castiel starts to lick at the bite on Dean’s neck again. He feels very proud that he did it. 

“I'm not sure. It must be something to do with the experiment,” says Castiel. He growls against Dean’s neck. He feels so good for some reason. Dean shivers against him, he loves when Cas gets possessive like this.

“Well, we might need a name. To know what it's call for next time,” says Dean. 

Cas chuckles against Dean’s shoulder. “Next time huh?” He starts to feel turned on again. Even after just having one of his strongest orgasms ever, twice. 

Dean smiles to himself mischievously. “Oh yeah, next time,” he says. Dean experimentally squeezes his ass on the thing to see what happens to Cas. Castiel cries out into Dean’s neck as another organsm rips out of him. 

Dean feels Cas come in him again. He likes it, he wonders how Castiel tastes. When Castiel calms down, he says, “You ass.”

Dean laughs, “I try.” They sit there in silence for a while. Content with just each other's presences. Dean enjoys being wrapped up in Cas’ arms, and Cas loves Dean in his arms. They are still stuck together, the thing not even beginning to shrink. 

“I think it's a knot,” says Castiel after a while. Dean’s confused.

“What?” he asks.

“I said I think the thing keeping us together is called a knot. I thought about how our fur and ears look like wolf stuff, and I read in a book once that male wolves have knots. Which is what this probably is,” says Castiel. He resumes licking the bite. 

“Ok, that makes sense I guess. But I'm a male. I don't have a knot,” says Dean. 

Castiel thinks for a second before remember what the doctors said. “One of the doctors called me an alpha. The guard called you an omega, remember? Maybe alphas only have knots,” says Castiel.

“Oh yeah. So if I'm an omega, that's why I have slick and a small dick and no balls. That's totally fair,” comments Dean sarcastically. He thinks how unfair it is that Cas gets a bigger dick, and Dean’s shrinks while he begs to be fucked. Not cool.

“I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could fix this, really,” says Castiel. Dean can hear how sad and sincere he sounds. 

“It's not your fault. We are both stuck here, we’ll find a way out.” Dean hopes they can. This place is so heavily guarded, it scares him. He thinks how long they could be stuck here. He doesn't even know where they are.

Castiel doesn’t respond and just keeps liking the bite. Dean notices he won't stop, not that he's complaining. He likes it. “Cas, why did you bite me?” asks Dean. 

Cas stops his licking and says, “I don't know really. I just felt the need to do it. To bite you and claim you. I know it sounds weird but that's why.” Dean thinks back to when they were having sex. He remembers how much he needed Cas. He felt this primal urge to be taken. To be mated.

“I think we mated. From an animal point of view, you biting me might be mating me. Claiming me.” Castiel thinks this through and opens up his mind more to the new animal side. He felt the need to take and claim Dean pretty earlier on. After biting him, the need to take is gone. Now it's filled with protected and provide. 

“I think you’re right. I felt the need to claim you for myself, now it's gone since I bite you. Filled with other needs I guess,” says Castiel. He returns to licking the bite and the fur around Dean’s neck. He can't wait to be able to lick all of Dean’s fur. Not in sexual way, more of a providing way. It's a new instinct he feels.

“Well, I feel happy about it for some reason. A lot actually. I can tell you're happy too by how much your licking it,” comments Dean. He can feel himself starting to get tired. Everything really wore him out.

Cas’ licking falters for a second, but then continues. Dean can feel him smile against his neck. “Yeah, I am,” is all he says. Dean smiles too, glad Cas is happy.

Dean yawns and he can feel his eyes closing. Cas’ comforting scent and the tiring activity are putting him under. 

“Go to sleep Dean. I'll watch over you,” says Cas. Castiel continues to lick Dean’s fur and hair. He wants to groom all of him, but can't because they are still connected. 

“Night Cas,” yawns Dean. He starts to fall asleep to Cas’ comforting licks. He likes the feel of them. Everything from being held in a tight embrace, to being surrounded by Cas makes him feel happy. He feels protected. He falls asleep to that thought.

Castiel hears Dean’s breathing even out, so he knows he fell asleep. He kisses the back of Dean’s head, “Goodnight Dean,” he whispers. He starts to lick his dark blond ears. They twitch under his tongue unconsciously, but Dean doesn’t wake up.

He continues until he can start to feel sleep pull him under. He goes to bed content. Happy that Dean is safe in his arms, happy that they're mates, happy that everything is fine for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write at night, but I can't tomorrow night. I'll try to write during the day, but I won't have much time. Comment which of my fics you want me to work on. I have this one, my new college one, and my first one for high school werewolves. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been working on my college fic and have been busy. I also wanted to let you guys know I actaully looked up what wolves looked like during certain emotions to describe them better. Thank you for all your wonderful feed back!

When Castiel woke up, it was because of pain coming from his tailbone. Dean was awake because of the pain too. Dean could feel how empty he was, so he figured Castiel slipped out while they were sleeping. He kind of missed the feeling.

Dean hissed in pain when another sharp throb came from his tailbone.

“Dean? It's your tailbone, right?” asks Castiel. Dean turns around in Castiel's hold so they are face to face.

Dean nods. “Yeah, can you feel it too?” asks Dean. 

It's Castiel's turn to nod now. “Yeah. I wonder if it was the bump on your back,” he says. Castiel leans forwards to start licking Dean’s ears. Dean sighs in contentment.

“What do you mean? What bump?” asks Dean as he buries his head under Castiel’s. His face scrunches up in pain again.

Castiel pauses his licking. “When we were um having sex, I noticed a bump on your lower back. I didn't worry about it then because I obviously had other things in mind,” comments Castiel shyly. He resumes his licking. 

Dean chuckles, “Yeah, I guess it wasn't important then huh,” he says. Dean leans up and captures Castiel’s lips in a soft kiss. It's slow, not rushed like the other times. 

They break apart to catch their breaths. They resume their old positions with Cas licking Dean’s ears and Dean breathing in Cas’ comforting scent. But the happy moment ends when Castiel cries out in pain. Dean starts to scream soon after.

They both feel the white hot pain in their tail bones. Their eyes are scrunched together tight. As soon as it starts, it ends. They catch their breath again, and Castiel pulls back from Dean to look at him.

They look down and see two furry tales coming out of the area above their asses. They are the same color as their fur, both looking like wolf tails. Dean’s is more fluffy and small. Whereas Cas’ is rougher looking and bigger. 

“Wow,” comments Dean. He slowly tries to move the tail. It's like all new muscles have been added to his back. But at the same time, it's as easy to move as his arm. Castiel tries to move his and finds the same results.

Dean reaches down to feel the tail. It's soft under his fingers. It feels weird to touch because he can feel it's his. He reaches over to feel Castiel’s tail. The fur is more tough like his fur on his body. 

“This… This is crazy,” says Dean. He is mesmerized by the feel of his new tail. He tries to move it again and he sees it move up and down. 

Castiel just shrugs and starts to lick Dean again. Cas can feel that need to take care of Dean come back again. At this point, the tails don't bother him. He is pissed, but just doesn't care right now.

Dean turns fully on his back. He thought it would hurt to lay like this with his tail, but it feels fine. He can feel Castiel start to lick at him again. He loves the feeling. 

Castiel drags his tongue over Dean’s soft blonde fur. He starts at his shoulders and makes his way down his chest. It's not sexual at all, just a sign of affection. Dean sighs at the wondering feeling.

When Castiel finishes the front, he nudges Dean to turn over. Dean complies. Castiel learns Dean’s amazing scent is strongest at his neck, so he takes his time cleaning up there. He slowly makes his way down Dean’s back. Making sure every area is cleaned. 

He also knows that the more he licks, the more Dean will smell like him. It makes him feel better knowing that. When he gets down to Dean’s tail, he loves the feel how soft it feels on his tongue.

Dean whimpers when Cas licks his tail. It still feels really sensitive from being new, but he loves the feeling. He pushes his tail back against Cas’ tongue, silently telling him to continue.

Once Castiel’s satisfied that he's cleaned Dean, he moves back up to pull Dean into an embrace. Dean feels the need to clean Cas too, so he starts to lick his neck. It's the first time he's tried licking Cas, but he likes the feeling of fur on his tongue.

Castiel growls out a warning and pulls Dean’s head up. Dean looks up at him curiously. Castiel just shakes his head and says, “No.” He thinks Dean shouldn't have to clean him. It's his job to take care of Dean. Even if he likes the feeling of Dean’s tongue on his body.

“Cas,” whines Dean. He wants to clean him, he's confused why he won't let him. 

“You don't need to,” says Castiel. 

Dean glares angrily at Cas. “But I want to,” replies Dean. He starts to move in to lick again, but Castiel stops him.

“At least let me lick your ears, please,” begs Dean. Castiel can't help but give in when Dean begs. He nods and lowers his head. Dean begins to lick his ears. 

Castiel loves the feeling. He can feel a low, constant rumble start to come from his chest. He can also feel his tail start to thump on the bed, almost unconsciously. He knows it's because he's happy.

Dean can practically smell how content Cas is. It makes him feel good that Cas likes what he's doing. He continues to lick his ears, making sure everything is cleaned.

Once he's done, he snuggles back up to Cas. Castiel wraps his arms tightly around Dean while burying his head in his hair. Dean’s ears twitch from the hot breath of Cas’ mouth, the twitching making Cas chuckle.

They sit there, both of them to content to say anything. 

Everything was ruined when Dr. Williams voice rings through the room. “Pacients, time for a new check up,” she says. 

Both boys sit up straight and instantly bare their teeth. Castiel shoves Dean behind him. 

Castiel’s ears are sticking straight up, his fur bristling up in anger. His tail is sticking straight out, and his eyes squinting in suspicion. He crouches down low, claws at the ready. Castiel keeps Dean behind him, making sure he's safe.

Dean’s has unconsciously lowered his body, his tail going in between his legs in fear. His ears have flattened down on his head, and small whimpers are coming out of his mouth. He's still baring his teeth in anger though.

There are more guards with the doctors. Probably worried because of what happened last time. Castiel can see one of the doctors has a bandage on his face and neck. Castiel snarls happily.

“Oh, come on now. If you act civilized, we can try to do this check up with you both conscious,” says Dr. William. 

Castiel’s lowers his body more and growls. He doesn't believe a word she says. 

“Fine then,” she sighs. She nods towards one of the guards. Before Castiel or Dean can react, the guard raises a gun and shoots at Cas.

“No, Cas,” screams Dean. The dart hits Castiel in the chest and he slowly falls to the ground. Castiel turns to see Dean running over to him before blackness over takes him.

Dean glares at the doctors. 

Dr. William shrugs. “We need to get this done, but with him awake, it will never happen,” she says.

“Then why aren't I knocked out too, huh?” growls Dean. He plucks out the dart in Cas’ chest and throws it aside. 

She smiles, “I figure you want some answers and I'm willing to give them to you if you corporate. Ok?” replies the doctor.

Dean thinks through the reply. He knows they need answers to why everything is happening. He reluctantly nods and the guards open the door.

Everyone comes in the room and they bring in a tray with tools. Dean feels another whimper come out of his throat involuntarily. They guards lift Cas’ body onto the bed and usher Dean to go sit by him. He hates looking at Cas’ unconscious body, it makes him mad. But he needs answers.

The doctors starts to check on the both of them. They check their ears first. While that's going on, Dean asks his first question.

“Why did you kidnap us?” he asks.

Dr. Williams looks up from her clipboard and says, “We needed patients so we could conduct our experiments.” 

“Yeah, I get that, but why?” he tries again. The doctors move on to their teeth again.

“The population is dying. The research team here are trying to find a way to have humans surviving longer,” she replies. 

While one of the doctors takes out a tool in his mouth, Dean asks, “How is changing us into wolves going to help that?” 

“It's bringing out our species need to survive on their own. We all have evolved from some form of animal, and this is bringing back that drive. The world is changing and it's killing humans. We think if we change humans to part animals, it will help us with the change,” she says. 

The doctors move onto his fur on his body. Dean thinks that reply though. He thinks it makes sense in a way. He looks over at Cas’ body and can see how much they have changed. They really aren't human anymore.

Dean looks back at the doctor. “Ok then, what did you do to my dick and my balls? And why am I called an omega?” he asks angrily.

She laughs, “That's another problem with this world. The female population is dying faster than the male. We are fixing the problem by creating Omegas. You accentual.” What the fuck? 

“Am I a woman?” he growls. He starts to stand up but a doctor pushes him down again. He is pissed.

“No, not technically. You are still a male, but the women of the relationship. And with some working women parts. The submissive or Omega. Patient 256 is technically the male or dominate of the relationship. So he is the alpha,” she replies coolly. 

“Why am I the omega then?” he questions. The doctors move on to check his new tail. The whole time it's been sitting half way through his legs in a submissive behavior. 

“It's how you are. That's why you two work so well.” Dean thinks to how he behaves. His tail is definitely in a submissive behavior, and he can't even help it. During sex, he was on the receiving end too. Even before this, he thinks he was probably a little submissive. He always did like to get dominated in the bedroom.

Dean nods in agreement and asks his next question. “Ok then, why wolves? I thought we came from monkeys or something?” 

“Actually, with what we give you, it changes you based on what you originally came from. It was surprising to see you two change to wolves. We have never seen someone take that on, let alone so successfully might I say.”

“Oh,” is all Dean can say. He guesses wolves are a lot better to change into than some other animal. From her answer, it implied that others are here too. He knew that was probably the case, but he can't do anything about it. That makes him angry.

The doctors move on from his tail to his dick. The measure it and look at the area where his balls would be. They make him turn over and they check his hole. He can feel some of Cas’ come and slick still leaking out of him from earlier. They take a sample of both.

It's very uncomfortable to Dean.

They stuck another syringe into both of their necks. Dean hisses in pain. 

Once they are almost done, Dean can hear Castiel start to moan. He must be waking up. The doctors must hear him too because they start to pack away stuff quickly. Dean knows he's going to be pissed. Dean can't blame him. 

The doctors leave a piece of raw steak by the bed for them before hurrying out the door. They lock the door before Castiel wakes up. 

Castiel slowly opens his eyes and says, “Dean?” It's groggy and a whisper. Dean rushes over to him and hugs him.

“Cas,” cries Dean. He's glad Castiel’s awake now. 

As everything comes back to Castiel, he wraps his arms tightly around Dean. Castiel growls out angrily as he buries his head in Dean’s neck.

“Did they hurt you?” growls Cas. He pulls back from Dean and looks over him. He checks every inch of Dean.

“I'm fine Cas. Are you ok?” asks Dean as he stretches his neck to give more access to Cas. He thinks he is totally the submissive.

“I'm ok,” replies Castiel. Once he's done checking over Dean, he slowly turns towards the door. Dean can see the murderous look he has in his eyes. Castiel wants to tear every single one of those doctors in shreds. 

He starts to get up to go to the door, but Dean stops him. Dean knows it's useless, and so does Cas deep down. He motions over to the food and Castiel goes to get it.

Again, they split the meal, but Castiel making sure Dean eats more than him. He wants his mate to be satisfied. They both love the taste of raw meat now, and it's leaving them craving more.

While they eat, Dean tells Castiel about what the doctors said. Castiel agrees it makes sense to why they would do this, but it just makes him angry. He hides how mad it makes him from Dean, knowing it would upset him.

After they finish eat, they lay in each other's arms. They both don't know what day or time it is, but they don't care. They start to slowly make out with each other. They can taste the raw meat, but it doesn't taste bad.

It's slow and sweet. When Cas seeks entrance, Dean gives it to him. They battle for dominance until Dean submits. They relearn each other's mouths. 

Their tails move and curl around each other. Castile uses his tail to pull Dean closer to him. When Dean breaks apart to breath, Castiel moves to Dean’s throat. He licks the mating bite and fur around it.

Dean curls into Cas as much as he can. He slowly falls asleep, and Cas not far behind him with his arms possessively around Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a lot of comments saying they want this to last long, but I need ideas to keep it going. I have some ideas like maybe mpreg and them moving to a new room. But I need your guys help. Please comment ideas and stuff you would like to see happen! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent updated in a while. I'll try to write more, but once school starts, it will be hard to constantly write. But I'll try. Hope you enjoy and comment what you think!

When Cas woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. Dean wasn't in his arms, nor could he smell him anywhere close. He looks up and sees he is not in the room. ‘Where is mate?’ is on a constant loop in his head.

The only possible reason he's gone is the doctors took him. A vicious growl erupts from Castiel. He rips the sheets off, which end up in shreds because of his claws. He doesn't care though because he only wants Dean.

He storms to the door and bangs on the caged door. A constant low growl vibrates from his chest. Castiel throws his whole weight on the door, but it won't break down. “Give him back,” roars Castiel as he tries to break down the door.

Cas can feel the hair on his back sticking up in fury. His ears seem like they're permanently pinned back on his head, and his lip is drawn back in a snarl. 

He knows the door won't break down, so he decides to stalk back and forth across the door, waiting for someone to come back. Hopefully it's Dean that comes back.

He walks back and forth in front of the door for what seems like hours. He can't stop the low, dangerous growl that keeps coming out of him. He is angrier than he's ever been. Castiel hates that his mate is missing and he doesn't know where he is.

Cas finally hears the doctors walking towards the door. He immediately starts banging on the door. When he sees them walk insight, he roars loudly at them. He can hear that it doesn't sound human. Most of them look unimpressed, but some flinch back a little. He wants to smile in victory of making them scared, but he can't get his lips to stop snarling.

“Where is he?” growls Castiel. He bangs on the door to emphasize he means business. 

Dr. Williams just smiles and it makes Castiel want to tear her to shreds. “Aww, are you missing you precious omega?” 

Castiel growls at her again. He's so angry, he doesn't even know if he can speak. He manages to growl out “Mate?” at them.

Dr. Williams laughs again. “Your mate? Oh, we had to switch him to a new room because we gave him a new alpha. They've already mated and fucked. Patient 379 has forgotten all about you,” she says.

What she said makes Castiel's blood boil. Dean can't have a new alpha. He was Dean’s alpha, his only alpha. Dean belonged to him, no one else. Dean wouldn't forget him, would he?

“No,” screams Cas. He starts banging on the door again. This can't be happening. He can't even think of someone else touching Dean besides him. He would die before someone else took Dean from him.

“Yes, it's true,” she says. And with that they walk away. Leaving Cas fuming. He can't even think straight right now. He bangs on the door one more time before walking towards the sink. 

He grips it tight and tries to think through this. But he can't think about anything besides Dean being with someone else. Having someone else as his mate. Someone else touch Dean. 

He knows he can't get out of this room to take his mate back. But what if Dean really doesn't want him anymore? That thought just makes him see red.

Castiel lets out a ferocious roar and bring his hands down on his sink. When his fists hit the sink, it doesn't hurt like it should. Instead he sees he ripped the sink right out of the wall. It sits shattered on the floor. He growls in approval knowing he at least broke something. He wants it to be the doctors’ and that other alpha’s necks. 

Castiel stalks back over to the bed and flips it over. It's a lot lighter than it should be to him, but he doesn't care. He rips the bed spread it shreds. He can't sleep there if his Dean isn't with him. 

He picks up one of shreds and puts it to his nose. He can smell Dean’s heavenly scent faintly there. He realizes they must have took him a while ago. It just makes Cas more angry at himself for letting them take Dean from him. 

He does what his instincts are telling him. Castiel throws back his head and let's out a long, loud howl. It sounds broken and sad, and he knows it's because he lost Dean. He lets it carry on till his throat hurts. He sits on the floor and stuffs the shred back in his face to try to smell Dean again.

 

~*~ 

 

Dean woke up feeling terrible and cold. He feels like he's going to be sick for some reason. He sniffs and tries to find Cas, but he can't smell him. Dean also can't feel Cas’ arms wrapped around him. That's why he's so cold.

He looks up and Dean notices he's in a different room from their other one. He looks around and sees Castiel isn't here either. It's makes him feel sick again. He doesn't know where his mate is.

“Cas?” he calls out. But like he expects, he doesn't get an answer. He gets up and starts to walk around. The room is smaller than the other one, and Dean hates it. It just reminds him that Cas isn't here with him. 

Dean walks over to the bared down and starts to bang on it. His head is starting to kill him the more he bangs on the door. Dean feels sick not knowing where Cas is, so he has to stop banging on the door before he falls over.

“Hello?” he tries to call out, but it sounds weak. He slowly sinks to the floor while he starts to whimper. He misses Cas, and he doesn't know where he is. He realizes the doctors took him, but he doesn't know why.

He smells the doctors walking towards his door, and their smell makes him gag. He already feels bad, so Dean doesn't know how he hasn't thrown up yet.

He gets up and faces them. Dean regrets how fast he stood up, so he has to hold onto the bars because of how dizzy he is.

Once he's not as dizzy, he looks up to see the doctors looking and writing stuff down. His head is killing him to a point he can barely think. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He manages out the word, “Cas?” to let them know what he wants.

“Patient 256 has found a new omega. He is no longer your mate,” says Dr. William. She looks actually concerned, but I know it's an act.

When the words sink in, Dean actually throws up. He falls the the ground because his legs aren't able to hold him up anymore. Cas can't have a new mate. I'm his omega, and he's my alpha. He wouldn't leave me for someone else. 

Just the thought makes Dean groan in pain. His whole body is covered in sweat, yet he's freezing. Dean over all feels like he's dying. He realizes it's because his mate is missing. At first he felt bad because he didn't know where he was, but now it's worse to think Cas is with someone else.

Dean manages to drag himself back to the bed because he didn't want to lay in his throw up. He curls up on himself while he shivers. He can't get warm without Cas here.

But he's never coming back. The doctors said he's found someone else. A new omega. What did Dean do wrong? Why would Cas leave him? The thought of Castiel having someone else makes him whimper again.

But what about the mating bite. His hand flies up the the side of his neck where the scar is. Cas and him were mates, no one can take him else. Right?

What if Cas can take a new omega. He can claim someone else. While Dean already has a bite, so no one will want him. He's all alone now. 

Dean lays there while he cries. It makes his head hurt even more. Dean can feel his body missing Cas. And without him here, it makes him sick.

Dean lays there until he hears it. It's the sound of broken howl. Dean sits up quickly because he knows it's Cas. He listens to how sad it sounds. Why would Cas be sad if he has a new mate? Shouldn't he be happy?

When it ends, Dean sits there in silence waiting for something to happen. Maybe Cas actually misses him. That's certainly what it sounded like. Hope flares through Dean’s body.

Dean leans his head back and howls his heart out. He tries to say, ‘I'm here’ and ‘I want you’. It's long and loud, just like Cas’ was. Dean can only hope Castiel can hear him. When he ends it, he listens to see if he can hear anything else.

Dean wasn't disappointed because he gets a answer almost immediately back. It's full of happiness and hope too. Maybe Cas really doesn't like his new omega and he wants Dean back.

Even just hearing Cas makes his body feel a little better. He wants to go to his mate. To be wrapped up in his arms and to feel Cas licking him again. When the howl ends, Dean gets ready to respond, but he hears his door unlocking.

Dean turns to see two guards coming into his room. “What are you doing,” growls Dean. He doesn't like the guards coming into his room. 

One of the ones comes towards him and grabs his arms. He still feels a little sick and weak, so he can barely fight against him. The other guard pulls out a syringe and Dean starts struggle knowing this can't be good.

The needle goes into his neck and Dean feels himself slip under.

~*~

Castiel was jumping for joy when he heard Dean howl back to him. Castiel couldn't believe his ears when he heard the want and hope in the noise. Cas knows it was directed to him. Dean must not like his alpha. Good.

When Dean finishes, Cas howls back to him. To show how happy he is to hear from Dean. 

But worry over took the happiness when Dean didn't answer back. What happened to Dean? Castiel growls again at having Dean taken from him. He just wishes he could have him back.

Then he smells Dean. It's not from the room or the sheets. The smell is coming closer to him. Cas runs to the door and sees two guards carrying an unconscious Dean. It makes him mad that Dean’s being touched and man handled other than himself. But ecstatic that Dean’s coming back.

“Stand back Alpha,” says one of the guards as he pulls out a taser. Cas recognizes the warning to hurt Dean if Cas doesn't do what they say. So he moves back as they open the door.

They carry Dean and set him on the floor because the bed is all messed up now. Castiel growls in warning to make sure they put him down carefully. Once they leave, Cas runs over to Dean.

He pulls him into his arms. Castiel finally smells Dean’s delicious scent again. He's finally able to hold Dean again. Castiel can't smell another alpha on Dean, which doesn't make sense. He pulls back to look over Dean to make sure he's ok. Cas sighs in relief when he doesn't see another mating bite on his omega.

He moves them to where Dean is in Cas’ lap. Cas starts to lick Dean’s ears and they twitch. Castiel wants to make sure Dean smells like him again, so no one will take him. But Cas is confused because he can't smell another alpha. 

Slowly Dean starts to wake up. He can feels someone licking his ears and holding him. He's not cold anymore, and his body isn't aching. He sniffs and smells mate, and groans in relief.

“Cas?” whispers Dean. He opens his eyes and sees Cas licking him. 

Castiel pulls back and stops licking. Dean is awake now. “Dean,” sighs Cas. They lean in and start to kiss each other. It's all passion and need. From missing each other, but now they have each other back. 

Dean pulls back and says “Stop.” He doesn't want to, but he needs answers. He can smell no other omega on his mate. Which is a relief.

“What is it Dean?” asks Castiel.

“The doctors told me you had a new omega. A new mate, but I don't smell one on you,” he says. He looks all over Cas’ body, and is glad he doesn't see any markings that isn't his.

“What? They told me you had a new alpha. I was so angry that you left me,” he says. Both of them are really confused right now.

Dean shakes his head. “No. They put me in a room and told me you had someone else. I got so sick, like my body knew you weren't there. I was so sad,” he replies.

Cas leans in and kisses all over Dean’s face. He giggles from the attention. “I would never ever leave you. The thought makes me so angry and mad. You're only mine,” reassures Cas.

Dean sighs and lays his head on his mate's shoulder. He inhales the wonderful scent that reminds him of home and comfort. “I'm only yours Cas,” he says. It's a little muffled, but Cas hears him plain and clear. 

He growls in approval and starts to lick the mating bite again. It's to reassure both him and Dean that they are only meant for each other.

After some silence for a while, Dean breaks it. “So there weren't any other alpha or omegas in each other's rooms? Why would they do that?” he asks.

“I have no idea. To see how we would react away from each other,” he replies.

“Well I got terribly sick and cold without you there. It was awful. I actually threw up. But I'm ok now that I'm here,” says Dean. Castiel growls when he hears that Dean was sick. Dean rubs his back to tell him he's ok.

“Well, I was so angry. I tore the sink off the wall and broke our bed,” says Castiel. Dean pulls back from him and looks around the room. He can clearly see that it's completely destroyed. No wonder they are sitting on the floor.

Dean laughs and kisses Cas again. They are both so glad they are back in each other's arms. The floor is really uncomfortable, but they don't have a bed anymore because Cas ripped it up into shreds.

They stand up and Cas arranges the blanket and mattress pieces into a little nest. He wants to make sure his mate is as comfortable he can be. They lay down facing each other. 

They slowly make out and snuggle with each other. It was a terrible experience to be separated, they need this. 

Dean starts to drifted off after a while, so Cas starts to lick his ears again. He loves to feel Dean’s fur on his tongue. Dean falls asleep to Cas licking him.

Cas makes sure he covers every part of Dean he can. He wraps his arms and legs around him, making sure no one takes him this time. Cas promises himself he will kill anyone who tries to take his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Addams Family destiel fic. I love that idea and don't think they're enough fics of it. But how should I do it. Should I do Castiel Addams and just jock Dean and they meet at school? Even though there's a fic like that. Or should I do Castiel Addams and Dean Winchester, but they are both like the Addams family and they are family friends and go to school together? What do you think or any ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School started and I'm writing my other fics. Keep reading and checking for updates. I'll try to update more.

Dean slowly wakes up to Cas licking at his mating bite. Despite the fact that they are wolf hybrids in a lab, it was a pretty great way to wake up. Cas was wrapped around him, his arms tight. But it was comfy.

Cas didn't sleep at all while Dean slept. He couldn't. Castiel was still angry and upset about last time he went to sleep. Dean was gone, so this time he made sure Dean was safe and with him. He didn't mind honestly. They've basically slept this whole time, and he needed to keep his mate safe.

Cas knew Dean was awake once he sighed and snuggled in closer to his embrace. But they were both too content to say anything at the moment. It was perfect to just lay in each other's arms, body and fur for heat. Their tails were tangled together across each other's hips.

Cas couldn't stop licking Dean’s ears because he needed to make sure his mate was clean. He has this urge or something to make sure Dean is clean all the time. And he knows Dean will smell like him when he does this, so no one will take him again. 

Dean inhales deeply. He loves smelling Cas, his scent is wonderful. It's home, and safety. He knows nothing will happen to him as long as he can smell Cas. Maybe that's why when they were separated he felt sick. Dean didn't know where Cas was, and he couldn't smell him anywhere.

Cas’ scent is almost what he needs to survive. He needs Cas. If he were alone in this whole experiment thing, he surely would have died by now. 

They sit in silence till Dean breaks it. “Hey Cas?” Dean's voice is a little rough from sleep. They've both gotten use to speaking with the fangs, so they don't have a lisp anymore.

Castiel stops his licking and decides to just nuzzle Dean’s hair. “Yes Dean?” 

“Why do you think they chose us for this experiment?” 

Cas sighs. “I don't know Dean. I wish I could answer, but I can't,” he says.

Dean pulls back from Cas a little so he can look him in the eyes. Cas can see the sadness in his eyes, and it kills him.

“I know you can't, but it sucks. I mean, look at us,” he says as he motions to their bodies. They both look down at their bodies unnaturally covered in wolf fur. Their tales tangled together, hands with claws at the end. So sharp they have to be constantly careful not to cut the other.

The long, sharp canines in their mouths. The pointy wolf ears sticking out of their heads. Twitching every so often when they hear a noise. Cas’ abnormally large dick, and Dean’s tiny one with no balls.

Both physically and mentally they are both changed. Dean and Cas know this is irreversible, but will they ever get use to the change? Maybe one day.

Cas pulls Dean back into his embrace. Both of their heads shoved into the neck of the other. 

Cas kisses Dean’s neck and says, “I know. I hate it too. It makes me angrier than I've ever been. But at least I have you in this. Mate or not, I'm glad you're here with me. Not that I want you here in the experiment though.”

“No, I get what you're saying. I'm glad you're here with me too. I don't know what I would do if I was alone. I need you in this,” says Dean,

Cas growls and tightens his hold on Dean. “I need you too.”

They sit in silence again until there is a banging on the barred door. “Get up,” someone shouts.

Cas automatically shoots up, covering his mate with his body. He's crouching low, lip pulled back in a snarl. His eyes pinned back, his fur rising on his back. No one is taking his mate from him. He will kill anyone who tries.

It's a couple guards at the door, no doctors this time. It makes them both confused, but a little relieved. If no doctors, then no experiments, right? 

The guard at the door says, “I said get up. You're moving today.”

Cas stays over Dean, but Dean doesn't mind. He kind of likes Castiel being protective of him like this. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have his lips pulled back in a snarl too.

“Where?” growls out Cas. 

The guard rolls his eyes. “To a new place. More suitable environment for your species. Also you will get to meet other patients in a common room. Dr. Williams thinks it will be better if you come conscious, but that doesn't mean we won't put you under.”

With that, three guards pull out dart guns, and the other three pull out tasers. Cas realizes the threat, so he slowly gets off Dean. He stays right by his side though, his arm wrapped around his waist once they get up.

Dean keeps his tale tangled with Cas’ as they slowly walk towards the now open door because of the guard. 

“Now, follow me. Try anything and your mate will get hurt. We don't want anymore accidents, do we?” asks the guard. He talks to both of them, but it's directed more towards Cas. 

They both nod and exit the door. Three guards in front of them, four behind. Castiel knows he can't do anything or they will hurt Dean. He won't let anything happen to him, so he follows the guards. 

They walk down white hallways with doors every so often. They come across a couple of barred doors like theirs, but no one's inside. Dean clings closer to Cas’ side as they walk. Cas nuzzles his face in reassurance. 

The place is big, even with the few hallways they are lead through. Both Dean and Cas keep their eyes out for exits, but they don't see any.

They soon come to a hallway with doors every so often. There's numbers on the doors, and an animal. They see birds, cats, dogs, lizards. And many different kinds of those animals. They must be the other people.

Every door has two numbers on it, for two people. But one has only one number on it which is weird.

The guard finally stops in front of a door labeled, 

Patients 256 & 379   
Wolves 

The door has multiple locks on it, and it's made out of metal. They were the only door that was labeled wolves. 

The main guard takes out a key and unlocks the door. When he opens it, Dean and Castiel are shocked.

They room is pretty big, with dirt and grass on the floor. There are a few trees covering the area, so the ceiling is almost covered. Over to the right side of the room is a little waterfall and stream with water. And by that is a little door with a latch. On the left side is another door that's a little bigger with a lock on it. And there's a hole in the ground with a door over it in the corner. The walls are all brown too.

But in the middle of the room is a big bed. Or nest more like. It is full of blankets and pillows. It looks really comfy to both of them. The room doesn't smell like another animal or person. Only dirt and leaves. The woods.

They walk into the room, still tightly holding onto each other. Four of the guards walk away, while two and the main one stays. 

“This is your new home. You have your nest, the stream for water, and this door which will put out food three times a day,” he says as he motions to the door.

The guard walks over to the left side now. “This is your toilet,” he says to the door in the ground. Not really a toilet they both think.

“And this door is how you get to the common room. It opens up once a day for two hours. You will meet other experiments and get to talk to them. You don't have to go everyday, only if you want to,” he says.

The guard starts to walk back over to the door again. “You can only get back into your room from the common room with a password. It's so no one goes into anyone's room unauthorized. Your password is 4657. These a padlock by the door.”

Dean and Cas walk farther into the room while the guard stands by the door. “There's no way to escape, so don't even try. Also, be nice to everyone else. Behave,” he says. With that he leaves and closes the door, leaving Dean and Cas standing in their new home.

“Well, this is different,” says Dean. Castiel nods as he looks at the trees and stream. The dirt and grass feels different against their bare feet. But yet right at the same time.

“Yeah, but it's better than the other white room,” he says. Cas leads them over to the nest in the middle of the room. They both sit down together. There is no other scent on the pillows and sheets which is great. 

Cas can't help it when he starts to roll around on the bed. He needs the bed to smell like him. It's his territory. He rubs up against the sides too while Dean starts to rub up against it too. 

Once they are both sure it smells like them, Dean gets up to get a drink from the water fountain. Castiel follows Dean over there. He's still scared to leave Dean alone because of last time. Even if he can easily see him. 

Castiel watches as Dean bends down to the stream. His perky ass with his tail flashing him. His back covered in blonde fur while his tail swings back and forth. He looks amazing.

Dean tries to scoop up some water with his hands, but it doesn't feel right. His body is telling him to do something else.

He watches as Cas strolls over next to him and bends down. Cas doesn't even bother with his hands and goes for his instincts. He sticks his mouth in the water and uses his tongue to lap up the water.

Dean follows him and moans from the cold, clean taste. It feels like forever since he's drank water. And this is great. They both drink their fill, then walk back over to the nest.

They lay down curls around each other. The nest is actually really comfortable. Surrounded by pillows and sheets on the floor.

“I like it here a lot better than the other place. It feels a lot homier,” says Dean. 

Castiel rubs his face into Dean's hair. Dean’s back is against his chest. He has his arms securely wrapped around his mate's waist. 

“Me too. I wonder when the door will open so we can meet other people here?” he says. 

Dean hums in agreement. “Same. I hate that other people are here, but I can't wait to talk to them and see their experience from this.”

Castiel yawns. “Did you see how many animals there were? We were the only wolves listed from what I could see.”

Dean nods. “Yeah. The doctor said that too, it's kind of interesting. Better than lizard though,” he says. 

Castiel chuckles, “That will be interesting to see.” He yawns again, he is so tired. He didn't sleep when Dean slept earlier. He was to afraid of someone taking his mate. But now that's catching up with him.

Dean hears him yawn and says, “Go to sleep Cas. I know you didn't sleep, and now you can. I’ll be here safe in your arms.”

Castiel says, “You were in my arms last time too, but they took you.” He says it while his eyes slip shut anyways.

“I'll be fine. Go to sleep. Goodnight Cas,” he says. 

Castiel tightens his told on Dean and mumbles, “Goodnight mate.” He is instantly asleep then. 

Dean smiles when Cas calls him his mate. He really likes it. Dean wraps his tail around Cas’ that's slung over his waist before snuggling closer to Cas. He's a little bit tired, so maybe he can take a nap before either food comes or the door opens.

He really likes this place better than the white one. The dirt and trees and stream of water. It smells like the woods, but with walls. He wishes they were really sleeping out in the woods together. Not stuck in here.

One day they will escape. One day, maybe with their new friends they might make. Dean doesn't know when or how, but he believes in Cas and himself that they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here you go! They don't meet the other patients yet, but this chapter is just smut. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter they will meet the other people!

Castiel wakes to Dean nibbling little bites on the side of his neck. He can feels himself laying on his back with Dean laying half on top of him. 

“Dean?” he asks. He hands automatically start to rub up and down Dean’s furry back. Castiel loves the feels of his soft fur under his hands. 

Dean leans up and starts to nibble on Cas’ ear that twitches under the attention. “Morning Cas,” he says as a whisper in his ear. Dean hands come up to palm against his large cock. Castiel instantly feels himself start to harden.

“Dean,” Cas growls. He leans over and starts to lick up Dean’s neck. Making sure he covers the mating bite on his neck. Cas lightly brings his sharp nails down Dean’s back.

The whimper that comes out of Dean’s mouth has Castiel flipping them over with easy strength so Dean is lying under him. Castiel dives straight in and starts to kiss Dean’s plump lips. Their tongues battle for dominance, but Castiel wins when he growls into Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s yards fly up into Castiel's soft hair and he uses his nails to lightly scratch his sensitive ears. He smirks into the kiss when he feels him shiver. 

Castiel stops kissing his mouth and starts to trail kisses down his neck. “Is this what you want Dean? Why you woke me up?” he asks. And with that he flips one of Dean’s sensitive nipples, so he can only answer with a moan.

Castiel growls as his starts to nip down Dean’s chest. His cock is so hard, and as impossible as it seems, he becomes harder when he smells it. The most delicious smell of Dean’s slick leaving his ass.

Igore to taste that heavenly taste again, Castiel moves so his mouth his right next to Dean’s hole. He spreads Dean’s perfect cheeks as he licks a stripe up his hole, moaning when the slick hits his tongue.

Dean whimpers when he feels Cas’ hot tongue lick against his leaking hole. He doesn't care anymore about how small his dick is, or that his ass leaks slick. He can only focus on the feeling of Cas’ persistent tongue as it dives into him.

Dean’s hands fly up to Cas’ hair as he whimpers. “Please, more,” he moans. 

Unable to deny his mate anything, he carefully adds a finger next to his tongue. He doesn't want to cut Dean or his own tongue, but Dean’s hole opens up easily so it's not a problem.

Dean moans when he feels a finger add with Cas’ tongue. But it's not enough, he needs more. “I'm ready, please Cas,” Dean pleads. He uses his grip on Cas’ hair to pull him up to his face. 

Castiel growls when he's pulled away from the heaven on Dean’s ass, but kisses Dean fiercely, all tongue and teeth. When he feels Dean lick away his own slick that still left dripping off his chin, it was probably the hottest thing ever. 

Castiel lines up his hard dick with Dean’s dripping hole. He is barely keeping the animalistic side that's threatening to take over. He didn't prep Dean as much as he would have liked, so he doesn't want to hurt Dean. He knows how big he has grown.

But Dean seems to be doing fine if the long moan is anything to go by. When Cas full pushes it, he has to take a moment to pauses because he can already feel his knot forming. 

He buries his face into Dean’s neck thinking his scent would calm him down for a second, but it doesn't. He can smell the arousal coming off of Dean and it's stronger here. It just makes him growl and start to nip at Dean’s jaw, his wolf side close to the edge.

Dean will never get use to this feeling of being so full, Castiel is huge. But he loves it, loves the feeling of being stretched like this. When Castiel doesn't move, Dean pushes down on the dick inside of him and says, “Cas, move please.”

Cas starts to slowly move in and out of Dean’s tight, hot ass. His eyes as scrunched up in concentration and his claws are holding tight into the nest.

Dean sees this and knows he is trying to hold back for his sake. But Dean doesn't want that. He moans and drags his claws down his back. “Please, harder alpha.” The alpha part wasn't meant to come out, but it seems to do the trick.

Something snaps in Castiel as he starts to ram into Dean. He can't hold back his alpha side any longer, the side that just wants to fuck Dean into submission.

“You like this Dean? My big cock inside your tight ass?” he asks. Cas can’t help the words that are coming out of his mouth, but Dean seems to like them so he keeps talking.

Dean whimpers when Cas starts to nail him hard. He hooks his legs around Cas’ waist trying to pull him in harder. With his feet, he can feel Cas’ tail rigid straight behind him. His own tail to the side so it's out of the way.

“Yeah, that's right. Take my big cock omega. Gonna fill you up so full,” growls Cas. He starts to lick and bite along Dean’s neck. He snarls when he sees the bite knowing Dean is his.

“Yes,” screams Dean when Cas nails his prostate. “Right there. Please alpha, more.” 

Castiel grabs Dean’s hands off his back and uses one of his hands to hold them above his head. The feeling of needing to completely dominate Dean is there, but Dean lets him.

He loves when Cas holds his hands like this. He moves his head to the side for Cas and goes completely lax against him besides keeping his legs around his waist.

Castiel feels his knot growing larger, close to catching on Dean’s rim. That just drives him into going faster and harder. Needing to get off and fill Dean full.

“Gonna give you my knot. Fill you full, and you're going to take it like a good omega,” says Castiel.

Dean nods frantically, feeling the huge knot start to catch. “Want you knot alpha. Want it so much,” he whimpers.

Castiel grins, it looking deadly with his sharp teeth. “Fucking take it. Gonna give it to you like a good alpha does.”

With that, he constantly rams into Dean’s prostate. Dean screams, moans, and whimpers with each thrust. One, two, three more thrusts and Cas’ knot catches inside Dean.

Dean screams a silently scream when his organism is ripped out of him. Castiel growls loudly as he comes inside of Dean’s tight hole, yelling, “You are mine. Mine.”

“Fuck,” breathes out Dean when he calms down somewhat. They both lay there as Cas shoots load after load of come into Dean.

Castiel moves the so they are laying on their sides facing each other. When Castiel finally calms down, he finally realizes how rough he was. 

“Oh my, Dean! Are you ok? I was so rough, did I hurt you?” Castiel asks, but his rambling is silenced by Dean kissing him. He's shocked at first, but kisses him back once he realizes what's going on.

Dean breaks the kiss and smiles against his lips. “I'm fine, really. That was amazing,” he says.

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief, but pulls back as far as he can to look over Dean. They are still tied together by the knot, but there is just enough room so Cas can look over Dean.

Luckily there isn't too many scratches that are deep, but over all he seems fine. There is a lot of hickeys and bites on his neck, but those make Castiel smile instead. He likes marking up Dean, and if they are going to be meeting other experiments soon, then they need to know Dean is his.

Cas pulls Dean closes and buries his head under his chin. The small movement makes another organism rip out of him. He grunts as the come fills Dean. Dean loves the feeling of being filled like this.

When it passes, Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and hooks his tail with Dean’s too. “That was really amazing,” he says.

Dean hums in agreement and leans up to kiss Castiel again. His soft, wet lips move against his and it feels amazing. They both sigh and snuggle up against each other when the kiss ends.

They lay there in silence till they hear a beeping sound. It only lasts two seconds, but it comes from the trap door on the left.

“I think the door to the common room is open,” says Dean.

Castiel starts to lick Dean’s ears. “Yes, but we can’t meet anyone till my knot goes down,” he says.

“Hopefully soon because I want to meet some other people. Not that I don't like this,” says Dean as he squeezes down on the knot. 

But it backfires as the knot rubs against his prostate and it makes them both come again. They both moan as they try to catch their breath again. 

“Shit, that backfired,” he says. Dean looks down and sees his come is just a small amount of clear liquid because his balls are gone. He honestly can't care right now because he's still riding down his high.

Castiel breathes out a chuckle. “At least it wasn't a bad backfire,” he says.

Dean hums in agreement and they just lay there in silence as Cas’ dick pumps come into Dean. It's an ungodly amount, but they know it's because of the knot and experiment. 

Castiel starts to lick Dean’s sweaty hair and ears again. Dean can’t help it when he starts to purr from the treatment. He loves the feeling of being taken care of like this.

Castiel growls and starts a purr like noise back to Dean. It's because Dean is happy, so he is happy. 

They lay there connected, in each other's arms, content. Waiting for the knot to go down so they can meet the other patients on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment what you think! I love reading the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait, but I hope you enjoy!! They finally meet the other experiments!! Thanks for reading! P.s. Sorry for all then mistakes in this, I was to tired to proof read.

When the knot finally goes down, Cas pulls out, but they stay in each other's arms. They were stuck together for about an hour, so they only have an hour left to go meet the other patients. But they both haven't moved yet. 

“Dean, we need to go meet everyone else,” says Cas as he tightens his arms around Dean’s waist. He really doesn't want to go, to blissed out after the amazing sex they just had.

“I know, but I'm to comfy,” mumbles Dean into Cas’ chest. His head is tucked under Cas’ chin, and Dean can feel his ears twitching, probably tickling him.

“Me too, but we only have an hour left to go and meet them,” he says.

Dean sighs, but sits up anyways. “You're right, come on then. The faster we meet them, the faster we can get back to our nest,” says Dean as he stretches. 

Cas smiles as he stands up too. He walks over to Dean and smells his neck. His tail starts to wag when he smells his scent on Dean.

“What's got you so happy?” asks Dean as he wraps his arms around Cas’ neck. He starts to noise around Cas’ jaw, feeling the little stubble there. He wonders how their whole bodies are covered in fur, but his face hair hasn't grown very much, nor Cas’.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls their bodies together. “Just that you smell like me.” 

Dean laughs. “You possessive bastard,” he says. But Dean kind of likes it, not that he's going to admit it though. 

Cas just shrugs as he licks Dean’s ears for good measure. “It's just if we are going to meet those people, they need to know that you are mine,” says Cas. 

Dean shivers at that, and pulls back to look Cas in the eyes. His impossibly blue eyes, one of the only things physically that's stayed the same. “I'm yours Cas, no one else's. No other alpha is going to take me from you, and if they try, I know you'll always be there for me. I just hope you won't leave me for another omega,” Dean confesses.

Castiel shakes his head. “Never, I would never leave you. And I will always be there for you. No alpha will even look at you wrong without me tearing them apart,” he says seriously. 

Dean smiles and uses his tail to pull their bodies together again as he kisses Cas sweetly. Their lips move together softly, and as they pull apart both of their tails are now wagging with happiness. “I know, now come on let's go,” says Dean a little breathlessly.

They reluctantly pull apart, but Cas keeps his tail and arm wrapped around Dean. They walk over to the trap door in the wall. There is a button by the side, and Castiel nods to Dean to tell him it's ok to push it.

The door beeps twice quickly before the trap door opens up. They can immediately hear chattering of other people. It almost sounds normal aside from the other animal noises that are coming from the room too.

They separate long enough to each crawl through the door, Castiel going first to make sure there are no dangers on the other side. Once they both crawl through, Cas immediately wraps his arm and tail around Dean again. Dean is glad because he is still nervous as to what could happen.

They both look around and notice the area is similar to their private room. There are trees towering the room, with a little pond in the back. There are many different people in room, even though they don't look like people.

Everyone stops and looks at Dean and Cas, and Dean can hear a low growl start from Cas. A warning growl to anyone who dare try anything.

“Come on Cas, let's go meet some people,” whispers Dean as he lays a hand over Cas’ arm around his waist. Castiel nods, but doesn't stop the growl. They start to walk towards everyone else who's still staring at them.

Dean and Cas can see all different types of animals, people with feathers and wings, some with fluffy cat ears and tails. Some people with lizard eyes and scales, others with features that they can't recognize the animal from.

The first person to speak up is a red head girl with a yellow beak and medium red wings behind her back. “Hi, my name is Charlie and I'm a red robin bird if you couldn't tell,” she says as she moves her wings behind her. “You guys must be the new guys.”

Dean and Cas walk forward to her. “Yes, I'm Castiel. This is Dean,” says Cas. Dean just lets Cas do the talking, knowing he needs to be the protective one right now.

“Nice to meet you guys! This is my mate Gilda, she's a bluebird,” says Charlie as she motions to a girl with brown hair and blue feathered wings. 

“Hi,” says Gilda with a wave. 

Dean and Castiel smile at them, both glad at least these two girls are friendly. But Charlie and Gilda’s faces fill with fear and step back a little. Dean wonders why they all of a sudden look scared. 

Dean looks at Castiel and sees his huge fangs showing. Dean has totally gotten use to seeing them when Cas smiles and talks, he didn't realize how scary they must look to everyone else.

“What are you guys?” asks Gilda. Dean and Castiel look back over at them, and they also notice mostly everyone around them has stepped back a few paces.

“We're wolves,” answers Dean. 

Charlie's mouth falls open in surprise. “Wow, you guys must be really dangerous. No one is like you guys here, remind me to not mess with you guys. I may be an alpha, but I'm no match to you Cas,” says Charlie. 

Now that Dean inhales, he can smell the alpha pheromones rolling off her. She doesn't smell bad, but not anything like Cas. He can smell other omegas, and alpha surrounding them too.

Castiel has already figured this out. He is constantly sniffing and listening for any threats surrounding them. He tightens his hold on Dean when he smells an alpha coming toward them.

“Dean?” asks that alpha. Dean looks over at the person who called his name, surprised someone knew him.

But when he sees who it is, he immediately runs over to them right out of Cas’ hold. “Sammy!” he calls out. Dean and Sam collide in a hug, surprise to see each other in this place. 

But suddenly a loud growl is ringing through the air and Dean is being pulled back from the alpha.

Dean makes a noise of surprise at suddenly being man handled. He knows it's Cas who pulled him back, and Cas who is growling threateningly at Sam. Dean looks up at his mates face, and almost whimpers at how scary he looks. His sharp teeth are showing, eyes dark and murderous, his ears pinned back.

Castiel can't believe he let Dean out of his grip, now some other alpha has touched his mate, even if it seems like Dean knows him. Whoever this fucker is better submit to him, alpha or not, or he is going to get it for touching Dean. 

Luckily the other alpha puts his hands up and slowly backs away. “Woah man, I don't mean any harm to your mate,” the guy says.

Castiel stops his snarl, but keeps growling, warning him not to try anything. Dean wiggles out of Cas’ death grip on him, but keeps his arm around Cas’ waist to reassure him he's not going anywhere.

“Cas, it's ok. This is my brother Sam. I didn't know he was kidnapped and brought here too,” Dean says. And at that Cas visibly relaxes. Deans glad he didn't go all alpha on his brother he thought he would never see again.

“Oh, I'm sorry Dean, and Sam. I just thought he was an alpha trying to take you from me,” says Cas.

“It's ok, I understand. And know I think every other alpha here knows too,” says Sam. 

Castiel nods and blushes in embarrassment. Dean leans over and licks his ear in comfort. “You're ok, besides, I kind of like how possessive you are of me,” whispers Dean in his ear. 

Castiel just turns red more as he ear twitches towards Dean’s mouth. He secretly loves it when Dean licks his ears, maybe he needs Dean to clean him more.

Dean turns back toward Sam and looks him over. He had a shaggy tail swinging behind him, floppy dog ears on his head, and a dark brown fur covering his body. Smaller sharp claws, and smaller fangs then Dean and Cas, but he must be a dog of some kind, so that is expected.

Dean stays snuggled into Cas’ side as he says, “So Sammy, a dog I see.”

Sam laughs, “Yes I know. And you guys are wolves I heard. That's really… Different than any other animal mix here. Most are just dogs, cats, birds, and lizards,” says Sam.

Dean smiles and laughs too. “Yes, we've heard,” he says.

“Hey Samsquatch, who are you talking too?” calls out someone.

Coming out of the woods is a shorter man, who has the same features as Dean’s brother, but with a lighter blonde color of fur. Dean can smell he's an omega. 

“Over here Gabe,” calls out Sam. The man, Gabe comes over to them. 

“Gabriel?” asks Cas. Dean looks up at him in confusion and then back at Gabe.

Gabriel smiles. “Cassie! I didn't think you were here,” he says. Gabriel comes over to them and hugs Castiel. Dean can't even help the small growl that leaves his mouth. Everyone stops and looks at Dean in surprise.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean, surprised but a little happy Dean is possessive over him too. 

Dean looks down as he feels his cheeks heat up.

Gabriel just laughs and backs away towards Sam. “Don't worry big guy, I'm not trying to steal your mate. I'm not into that kind of thing anyways,” he says.

Dean looks at Cas in confusion, and sees Castiel glaring at Gabe. “Dean, this is my brother Gabriel.” Dean now gets what's going on.

“Wow, who knew we would all be here,” says Dean. 

Sam and Gabriel laugh, but it's kind of sad. “Yeah, but not the best place to be meeting each other,” says Sam.

They all nod knowing what he means. The fact they are meeting in a locked facility as kidnapped experiments. 

“At least we are all here together now,” says Cas. Dean nods as he wraps his arms tight around Castiel’s waist. He rests his head on Cas’ chest, feeling Cas wrap his arm around his shoulder.

Sam and Gabriel are wrapped around each other too as they all take in each other's new looking presences. Everyone all looks so different than before.

Charlie all of a sudden drops out of nowhere with Gilda behind her. Dean justs a little from shock, but then realizes they flew. Deans glad he didn't get that animal because he hates flying.

“I'm glad you guys all meet up and all, but come on I want to introduce you guys to everyone else,” she says.

Castiel nods as he looks at Dean in agreement. Dean smiles at him and kisses his lips quickly. “Ok, lead the way,” says Castiel.

They follow Charlie over to a group of people gathered and talking. Both Dean and Castiel are glad they found their brothers here. Not that they want them to be here, but at least they know they are somewhat ok.

Castiel is just glad no one here so far has seemed like a real threat to his mate. And if there is someone, they won't be able to do anything without Cas ripping them a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing your feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the wait, but the new chapter is up!! Sorry for any mistakes, but enjoy!

Dean and Castiel walk over to the group of experiments that are gathering under a tree in the middle. Everyone is sitting down snuggled up against what they can guess is there mate. 

Castiel sits down first and then Dean sits down snuggled up right against his side. He would probably be sitting in Cas’ lap if they weren't next to people they were about to meet.

“Ok, so this is Kevin and his mate Gadreel. They are lizards,” says Charlie. Dean and Castiel wave to them, and Kevin and Gadreel wave back with a little smile. Dean and Castiel both try to keep their smiles small, not wanting to freak everyone out again with their teeth.

They look over at the two men and see them covered in scales. The one Charlie pointed to first, Kevin, was smaller probably the omega. He was covered in a light blue scales, he had a small lizard tail behind him, and his eyes were changed too. 

Gadreel was a little bigger and covered all over with dark green scales and a large tail behind him. His eyes were changed too.

“This is Balthazar and his mate Hannah. They are a breed of dogs,” says Charlie.

“We're actually German Shepherds, or at least that's what the doctors said,” says the guy, Balthazar. Castiel and Dean say hi and then look them over. They are both covered in black and brown fur, with a tail behind them too. And their ears are sticking up started on their heads, just like Dean’s and Cas’.

“And you've already meet Gabriel and Sam obviously, so I don't think we need introductions,” she says.

“And lastly this is Jo and Ash, their birds too, just the like me and Gilda.

“We're ravens, that's why our wings are black,” says Jo as she shifts her wings a little. They are black, and that's really the only difference besides them and Charlie and Gilda. 

“Nice to meet all of you,” says Cas. “I'm Castiel and this is my mate Dean. Were wolves.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” says Dean.

“Yeah, it's pretty obvious you guys are wolves. No offense, but what big teeth you have,” says Balthazar.

“Haha, very funny,” says Dean very, very sarcastically. Dean can feel Cas tense slightly and glare at Balthazar. Dean lays a hand over Cas and squeezes, to show its ok. Cas stops glaring, but is still a little tense.

“Well, I think that's everyone, oh wait. There is Michael, a cat, but he doesn't really like talking with all of us,” she points to a black shape up in a tree near the back. They can just barely see a black tail moving back and forth.

“Michael lost his mate Anna, she didn't survive the experiment. So he's been really sulky and angry. He was staying in his room, but the doctors made him come out to socialize I guess. But he just goes up in that tree everyday. I would stay away from him if I were you guys,” says Jo.

“Wow, ok then. Will do,” says Dean. And he can feel Cas’ grip tighten again on him.

“So, do we have to come out here everyday then? Or was the just for Michael?” asks Cas.

“You don't have to come everyday, even though it's nice to talk with everyone. But I think as long as you come out at least every other time you'll be fine,” says Gadreel.

“Ok cool, and it's really nice to meet everyone really,” says Dean. He is so glad everyone is very kind, but he is a little scared of Michael.

He knows how protective Cas is of him, and if something happened to him Cas would go crazy with anger. He can definitely imagine what Michael's going through.

“You guys too, even if it's a little scary having wolves around the rest of us,” says Kevin a little quietly.

“Yeah, it was kind of shocking to find out we are the only wolves, or animals like this,” says Cas. Dean nods in agreement.

Just then this beeping noise comes from around them, and everyone sighs. Dean and Castiel are guessing this is the bell to send them back to their rooms.

Everyone stands up and starts to walk towards their own doors which around different parts of the room. They are glad to see Gabriel and Sam’s door was right next to their own den.

“Bye Sammy, I'll see you soon,” Dean says as he pulls his brother in for a quick hug, glad to see Cas barely flinches or tenses in the slightest.

“See you Dean,” says Sam. Dean sees Gabriel and Cas just pat each other on the back, probably not as close as him and Sammy are.

“Bye guys,” Dean says as he goes to standby his mate. He loves it when Cas’ arm goes automatically around his waist, along with his tail. It makes Dean’s tail wag in happiness.

They say their goodbyes and head to their door. Cas enters the four digit number to get in and the trapdoor opens up for them. They both crawl through on all fours to go back into their den.

Dean’s thirsty so he just crawls over to the water and leans down to drink. The crawling almost feels better, but walking is faster than crawling.

After he's done, he crawls back over to Cas who is lying in their nest. He snuggles up against his side to the points he's basically lying right on top of him. But Cas doesn't seem to find as he wraps his arms around Dean.

“Everyone was really cool, which I'm so glad about,” says Dean as he starts to slowly trace his claws lightly around Cas’ fur on his chest.

“Yes, me as well. It was surprising to find our brothers there. Sorry about that again,” says Cas.

Dean smiles and leans up to kiss him. “It's ok, I did it too for Gabriel. But I'm just glad you are protective of me. I honestly would have been a little worried and sad if you didn't,” he says.

“I will always be there for you,” says Cas as leans down to kiss him again.

When they part the kiss, Dean sighs and lays his head back down on Cas’ chest. Dean can feel his tail start to wag again in happiness. Today has been a really good day, considering where they are.

They sit there in silence, just soaking in each other's presences. But then Cas speaks up.

“Hey Dean?” asks Cas nervously.

Dean looks up at his and sees him blushing, “Yes Cas?”

“Um, will you, um, will you please clean my ears please? It felt really good when you did it earlier” he asks hesitantly. 

Dean smiles. “Of course, I would love too!” he says as he crawls up a little so he reach Cas’ ears. He starts to lick Cas big, black ears that are twitching on the top of his head. He's really glad Cas asked him of this, he loves being able to take care of him like Cas does of him.

He licks around making sure to get every inch. The feeling of fur on his tongue is surprisingly pleasant.

Cas sighs as he feels Dean lick and clean his ears. He's glad he had the courage to ask him, he is definitely going to ask Dean to do it more.

When Dean feels he cleaned every inch, he kisses Cas on the lips before snuggling right back under his chin. Now it's Cas’ turn, so he starts to lick Dean’s ear.

They lay in content, both glad the visit went well. But both are a little worried about Michael, something about him makes their hair rise. Cas doesn't trust him, the fact that he lost his mate and is angry. 

But for now, they are safe and happy with each other, laying in their nest in their own den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sore for th wait, but new chapter!! Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm way to tired to edit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, go check out my other fics! I think you might like them!

Dean wakes up to growling. He doesn't even remember falling asleep, it must of been a while ago when him and Cas were just laying together. But right now he is really confused to why Cas would be growling.

He opens his eyes and sees Cas is on all fours over his body. “Cas?” he asks. He starts to sit up, but he feels Cas press a hand down on his shoulder to keep him down.

“Cas, what's going on?” he asks. But then he smells them. The doctors are right outside their door. Why would they be here? 

“Stay down Dean, they're outside our den,” growls Cas. Cas heard them walking down the hall, and he could he them mentioning his and Dean’s numbers. That's what made him sit up and crawl over Dean, and his mind went straight to protectprotectprotect.

The door unlocks and four guards come in, as well Dr. Williams. “Pacients, you will be going through a test today. Well, it's most for 256, but 379 can be there too,” she says.

Cas growls at the doctors, a deep, threatening noise. “No, you can leave our den,” he says.

The doctor laughs. “You don't have a choice. This test will be how you will get food today, and if you don't come you or your mate won't be feed today.” Dean knows they've got Cas because he won't let Dean go hungry. 

Cas snarls and reluctantly gets off of Dean, and helps him stand up. His arm goes right around Dean’s waist, and their tails connect.

The walk over to the door and are escorted out by the guards. They walk down the hallway to another section of the building. They pass by many doors with different labels, and they both really hope they never find out what is behind those doors.

They finally come to a door that Dr. Williams stops at. It's label Test #5. Whatever this is while hopefully not be painful or anything. If it's about food, it must not be. Dean really hopes they don't put them through some maze like a mouse.

“When you are finished, there will be a button by the door that will signal the guards to bring you back to your room. We will be watching what you do, so don't try anything,” she says. With that, one of the guards opens the door. They walk into the room and it looks like the woods again. It's just a bunch of trees.

The doors close behind them, and they walk into the room cautiously. “Cas, they said food. Do you think they meant hunting?” asks Dean.

Castiel shrugs. “I'm not sure. I guess we will have to see. But I don't understand why I would just do the hunting and not you too,” he says.

Dean nods. “Me too, I am just as-” starts Dean, but before he can finish a door opens over by the right and a deer walks out. It seems like it doesn't even realized they are there, so it just walks over to a bush and starts to eat the leaves.

Dean hears Castiel growl next to him, and he turns to see his ears pinned down and lip pulled back into a snarl. “Cas?” he asks.

Castiel can feel the instincts taking over him. It's almost too much for his brain. They are telling him kill, and feed, and provide. He pushes Dean behind him as he growls at the threat. He now understands what the doctors want him to do, and why they said he would be he one hunting. 

“Dean, stay here,” he growls out. He sees Dean nod with wide eyes. Cas does what his instincts are telling him to do, so he crouches down so he's in all fours. He makes his growl turn low so the deer won't hear him.

He stalks forward closer to the deer, he crouches down lower ready to spring up. And when the deer isn't looking, Castiel pounces on the deer. With his weight, he knocks it over and they both tumbled to the ground. Cas immediately bites down on the deer's neck with his sharp teeth and rips it's neck away. He feels the deer go still under him, knowing he killed the deer.

Dean sees Cas as he attacks and kills the deer. It was crazy to see happen, and honestly a little arousing. He understands why the it's the alphas job to hunt, for some reason this new omega in him likes watching his alpha hunt for him.

Cas grabs the deer by the arm and drags it over to his mate. He sees Dean sitting down by a tree. He is running on adrenaline and instincts. He drags the food over and starts to rub up against Dean. He's asking if Dean will accept his gift.

Dean licks Cas’s ears in appreciation. “Thanks Cas,” he says.

Cas motions for Dean to eat first as he keeps rubbing up against him. He can't stop smelling his intoxicating scent, and putting his own on him. Dean rubs against him before leaning down to eat the delicious deer. His canines bite easily into the skin of the deer.

Dean eats for a while before the hunger takes over Cas, so he leans down and starts to eat with him. He can't remember the last time he ate, and he can't believe he caught it and killed it.

After they finish, Cas crawls over to Dean and starts to lick around his ears and mouth which are covered in blood. He makes sure to get everything clean. There is also blood on his furry chest from leaning down.

“Thanks Cas, please let me clean you too,” says Dean.

Castiel nods as he finishes Dean’s cleaning. Dean then leans up and starts to clean around Cas’ ears and his mouth as well. He can taste the blood everywhere, and it's kind of sad how tasty it is. And how good the raw deer, just alive a few seconds ago tastes. It really shows how much they have changed, it's both sad, yet happy because he's glad he has Cas from this.

After they finish, Cas walks over to the door and sees a button by it. He presses it and they wait for the guards to come and escort them back to their den. 

When they come, both Dean and Castiel stand up and follow them out of the door. They don't even try to resists because one they want to get back to their own nest, and two they know the threat of the taser. They each don't want the other to get hurt.

When they get back to their room, they enter as the door shuts loudly behind them.

“Come on Dean, I need to wash you more so let's go to the waterfall,” says Cas. Dean nods as he looks down at his matted fur covered in blood still and dirt. 

They crawl over to the water stream and crawl in. It's luckily not too cold, just the right temperature. Cas starts to rinse the blood and dirt from his mate’s fur. Dean then does the same to him. 

Dean sighs as Cas uses his nails to scratch his back and around his ears. It feels really good to be able to wash off like this. Cas’ tongue can only clean so much.

Castiel then yawns, but he tries to cover it up. “Cas, did you even sleep?” asks Dean.

Cas shakes his head. “No, I wanted to watch over you,” he admits.

Dean chuckles. “Cas, you need to sleep. You also just went hunting for us, you are probably really tired. Come on, let's go back to our nest to sleep,” says Dean as he crawls out of the stream. Castiel follows him out.

They both as if on instinct start to shake everything out to dry off. Their tails whip back and forth, as well as their fur.

When they stop shaking out, Dean looks at Cas and sees his fur is puffing everywhere. He knows he probably looks like that too, but it's still funny to look at. He giggles as walks over to lick his ears. “Hey there puff ball, let's go to sleep,” he says.

“Hey shut up, you look like one more than me with your blonde fur,” says Cas. Dean just throws his head back and laughs. He crawls over to their nest and settles in comfortably. 

Cas crawls up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. “Go to sleep Cas, I need to know you are rested enough,” says Dean.

Castiel yawns again. “Ok, goodnight Dean, love you,” he mumbles. He’s about to fall asleep, but he then realizes what he said. He tenses afraid of what Dean might say. But it's so true his heart might burst. He never realized it till now, but he really does love him.

Dean gasps in shock. He can't believe Cas said that, but now that he thinks about it, he loves Cas too. They have been through so much, and all of it together. Cas has been so amazing to him and protective. Dean can't believe it, but he's glad he met Cas.

Dean turns in Cas’ hold. He leans up to kiss him sweetly. “I love you too Cas,” says Dean.

Castiel kisses him back passionately. He's so happy right now, but also tired. Dean sees this and says, “Go to bed Cas, I'll be right here when you wake up,” he says.

He settles back into Cas’ hold, his head tucked under Cas’ chin. Cas sighs happily and he kisses one of Dean’s ears before closing his eyes.

They are both so happy right now, both not even realizing their tails are wrapped tightly around each other's right now. They both fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes chapter up!! Sorry about the wait, but schools been killing me. I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, but I'll try to update soon because I bet you guys want to see the what happens next!

It's been a couple of days since the scientist put them through the hunting test. Most days they just bring a plate of some type of meat, but a three times they've had Cas go hunt for a deer in the other room.

The deer that Cas hunts and kills for them is a lot better then the meet they bring on the plate, so neither of them complain when the guards come and take them to the other room.

And everyday Dean and Cas would meet up with the other patients in the meeting room. They are both so glad to be able to catch up and talk with their brothers. Everyone talks and tries to come up with an idea to escape the lab, but so far they haven't come up with an idea. 

Right now Dean and Cas are currently resting in their nest waiting for the door to open so they can go visit everyone. Dean can't stop moving though, he is really hot right now. His whole body is sweating and it's starting to mat down his fur.

“Dean, are you alright?” asks Cas.

Dean sits up from where he was cuddled in Cas’ arms. He's too hot right now to be next to Cas’ fur and heat. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, just really hot for some reason,” says Dean. He crawls over to the stream and gets in the cool water. He sighs in relief as the water rushes over his hot skin. What the hell is going on with him, why is he so hot? Last time he felt this hot and bad was when he was taken away from Cas.

But right now he is right next to Cas, and he knows that Cas isn't going anywhere. So he has no idea what's going on. 

“Oh, maybe it's just your fur making you hot. I'm not hurt right now, just a little dizzy. But I'm sure you're fine,” says Cas. He feels Cas walk up beside him and start drinking some water from the stream.

“You're feeling dizzy? Are you ok?” Dean asks as he crawls out the stream. He starts to shake out the water from his fur and tail. 

Cas nods. “Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing.”

Just then the beeping sound stated the the door is open so they can go meet everyone else in the common room. 

“Ok, I feel a little cooler from the stream. Let's go, we need to come up with an escape plan,” says Dean.

Castiel nods and they both head towards the trap door on the other side on their den. When they reach the door, Dean is about the press the button to open it, but Cas leans over and starts sniffing his neck.

“Cas, what are you doing?” he asks.

Cas inhales deeply as he scents Deans amazing smell. For some reason Dean’s scent is more strong right now, and it's makes him just want to stay in the room with him and lay in the nest.

“You smell really good, why don't we just stay in here today? They can come up with an idea without us today,” says Cas.

Dean huffs a laugh. “Nice try, we are going out there.” Dean leans in and smells Cas’ neck. He smells really good right now, and suddenly he feels really hot again. But he powers through and says, “You smell good too, like really good right now, but we only get two hours a day so come on.”

Cas sighs but nods. He has a bad feeling right now, but pushes the button that opens the door anyways. They both crawl through and the door shuts behind them. Dean and Cas want to crawl to the meeting area, it's what feels natural. But they stand because no one else crawls, so they would look weird.

They walk over to the group of everyone sitting with their mates under the tree. 

“Hey guys,” says Dean. 

Cas guides them over to their spot, which is between Gabriel and Sam, and Charlie and Gilda. Castiel sits down first and pulls Dean onto his lap. Dean is still really hot, but it feels nice to be this close to Cas. He rests his head on Cas’ shoulder as everyone starts talking.

Dean and Castiel usually participate in the discussion, but today both of them are really quiet. Dean is feeling hot and like he's not in his own skin. And Cas is still feeling dizzy and Dean’s scent is distracting him right so much he can't pay attention.

“Hey, are you guys alright? You seem really quiet,” says Sam.

Dean and Cas blink out of their dazey state and looks over at Sam. The whole group is looking at them with worry in their eyes. Dean clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, fine. Just thirsty, I'll be right back,” says Dean.

Dean starts to climb out of Cas’ lap but Cas grabs his hand. Dean looks down at him and smiles. “I'll be right back,” he says. He leans down and rubs his cheek across Cas’ before leaving. 

There is a little stream in the common room for drinking. It's on the other side of the room, and is hidden by trees but Dean can hear the water rushing so he walks over to the area.

He comes across the stream and breaths out a sigh of relief when he leans down and feels the cool water rush into his mouth. This hotness is really starting to bother him, and he feels worse now that he's away from Cas.

“Well looky what we have here,” he hears a voice behind him. He doesn't recognize it so he turns around and sees a guy standing there.

He's naked and has dark hair, with black eyes and a long black tail swinging back and forth behind him. He has a predatory look in his eyes, and from what Dean can smell he is an alpha. Well this can't be good.

“You must be Michael. What do you want?” Dean asks. He stands up on shaky legs. Dean keeps his eyes on the man before him, not taking the chance of something happening. Dean really wants Castiel right now, and is about the shout out to him, but in a quick speed Michael is in front of him. 

There is suddenly a clawed hand over his mouth, and one on the back on his neck. The hand on the neck forces him down onto his knees, and he calls out in panic but it's muffled by the hand.

“Yes, I am Michael, and I'm looking for a new mate,” he says. He leans down and sniffs along Dean’s neck. He leans up with a pleased look on his face. “Not as good as Anna’s scent, but you will do.”

Dean tries to squirm away, but right now he feels so weak. His body is sweating so bad right now, and he feels a shudder run through him. Slick starts to leave his ass and he groans in pain. He needs Castiel right now, and this other alpha near him is making him sick.

Suddenly a monstrous roar sounds through the trees. Dean knows it's his mate, his mate that's come to the rescue. He feels another rush of heat run through him at the thought of Cas and more slick leave him. He feels so empty.

“Get away from him,” screams Cas. Cas charges at Michael, and Michael releases his hold on Dean to prepare for the attack. Dean collapse onto the grassy floor with a whimper.

Cas collides with Michael and they fall to the floor in a fury of fists and claws. Cas has the upper hand and growls down at Michael before bringing his hand back and swinging it forward towards Michael’s neck. He is so angry, more angry than he's ever been in his life. 

He can't think straight, someone was touching his mate, his Dean. His skin is on fire, his head is fuzzy and all he sees is red. He heard Dean’s whimper, and can smell his fear. And that makes him not think about what he's doing.

He brings the claw down and cuts open Michael’s throat. He growls down at him as he sees the life drain away from him. 

“Cas,” he hears Dean whimper. He looks over at him and sees Dean laying on the ground. He's softly whimper and moaning. His eyes are changed into a golden color for some reason, but Cas can't focus on that right now. Cas can smell the slick leaking from him. He can feel himself growing hard, and everything focuses down to just Dean.

He rushes over to Dean and curls over him. He starts sniffing along Dean’s neck, and growls when Dean leans his head back for him.

“Cas, please,” whimpers Dean. He clings to Cas and his body feels like it's on fire. He needs Cas so bad, he feels so empty. So hot. Dean buries his head in Cas’ shoulder, his scent making him feel only a little bit better, but also more aroused because he can smell how aroused Cas is.

When Cas attacked and killed Michael was so hot, it just made him want Cas so much more. The display of power and strength going straight to his cock.

“Smell good,” groans Cas. He tightens his grip on Dean as he hears someone else coming towards them.

“Guys what's going on here?” he hears Charlie ask as she comes into the clearing. Cas sees Charlie, Gilda, Sam and Gabriel come into the clearing.

Cas growls at them as he covers more of Dean with his body.

“Wow Cas, what the hell happened?” he hears Gabriel ask. But all of the words are muffled right now. His only focus is on protecting his mate and getting rid of these threats.

All four of them look between the dead body, Cas’ bloody claws, how he's covering Dean. They can hear his whimpers and Cas’ low growl. 

“Guys, why are Castiel’s eyes red?” Gilda asks. 

“I don't know, I'm guessing it's part of their transformation,” says Sam.

Cas growls at them again. He doesn't know what these people are talking about, but he needs to protect Dean from them. 

“Cas,” whispers Dean. Cas leans down and starts to rub against his mates cheeks and ears. He doesn't take his eyes off the threats.

One of the men start to walk towards them with their hands up, Cas sniffs and smells he's an omega. But he is still a threat to Dean. Cas roars at them in warning, he will kill to protect his omega again. No matter omega, or alpha. 

An alpha reaches his arm out and pulls the omega back from him. “No Gabriel, don't. Cas’ alpha has taken over. He only knows to protect Dean right now, from everyone,” the guy says.

Dean can feel himself shake and moan again. He's so hot, he needs Cas in him right now. He can smell other people near them, but he honestly doesn't care if they see Cas mount him right here right now. He needs Cas.

“Cas, I need you. Right now…” moans Dean. He tries to start rutting against Cas’ leg. He needs something, anything. 

“Omega,” growls Cas in warning and he bites a little on his mates ear. Cas wants so badly to just take Dean now, he is as hard as a diamond. But not till the threat is gone. Maybe he should because it would show everyone he is Dean’s alpha. But he is so hypersensitive to others right now because of the threat from the other alpha.

Den quiets his whimpers and just holds on tight to his alpha. He knows his mate needs to take care of the others, he trusts him.

“Oh my God, Dean’s in heat,” whispers Charlie.

“What? What do you mean heat? I thought those were like a thing that happened to dogs. Like shouldn't that be happening to me then?” asks Gabriel.

“It can happen to wolves too. It must be because they are way more farther into the experiment then the rest of us. Shit,” she says.

“From what I remember about wolves, Cas must be in a rut because he's the alpha. And after the threat of Michael and killing him, his wolf and alpha side must have taken over,” says Sam.

“Fuck, we need to get out of here before Castiel kills us all to protect Dean. But we need to get them back to their room because there is no way I want to hear them fucking,” says Gabriel.

Gilda nods. “Ok, does anyone have any ideas?” she asks.

Gabriel nods. He takes another step forward with his hands up. “Hey Cas, buddy, we know what's happening. You need to take Dean back to your den,” he says.

Castiel growls again at them. He doesn't know what they are talking about, but he heard the words Dean and den. That sounds like a good idea, but the people are still here. He crouches down lower over Dean and snarls at them.

The omega sighs. “Well shit, I don't think he understood me. Guys, maybe we just need to leave or back off,” he says.

“Alpha, please,” moans Dean. He can't wait any longer, he needs his mate. Now.

Everyone nods and starts backing up slowly. Cas sees them leaving and slowly starts to move up from over Dean.

Dean quickly grabs at Cas’ shoulders in panic and tries to pull him back down. “No, no alpha please,” he begs.

Cas leans down quickly and hushes his mate with a lick to his neck. He starts to stand up, but he picks up Dean too in his arms. He carries him bridal style, but he stays crouched low in case of an attack.

Dean throws his arms around him and hides his face in his alpha's neck. He can feel the slick leaking constantly from his hole, and his fur matted down with sweat. They must be going to their den and nest, thank God.

“Take care of Dean, Cas,” says the man alpha. Cas snarls at him and starts running towards their den. Dean is as light as a feather in his arms, and he can only imagine getting his omega into their nest and thrusting into his soaking wet hole. That just makes him move even faster towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! 
> 
> Also go check out my other fics! I bet you guys would love them!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I know it left on a cliff hanger. Well school has been killing me but I'm finally on break!! I'll try to write more on my others fics before I leave for my trip! But I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry it's kind of short.

Cas finally made it into their den even though he had some trouble getting the door open. Through his lust alpha brain he couldn't remember the password to open the door, but he finally got it after a few tries.

He also kept most of his senses out for what was around them. His scent, hearing, and eyes on the people he could still hear talking. So that's why he couldn't focus on opening the door.

Dean just clings onto his mate. He is sweating and his whole body is aching with a need deep in his bones. He doesn't know what is going on. He just needs Cas.

He carries Dean into their room and lays him down on their nest. Dean can't stop whimpering and squirming. He feels so empty, he's hot all over and he needs Cas. Now.

“Cas, alpha, alpha please. I need you,” moans Dean. He can feel the slick flowing out of his ass just waiting for his mates knot.

Cas growls at Dean’s begging. His mate needs him, and he needs to help him. As well as help himself, he is as hard as a rock. He feels like nothing else matters except Dean’s scent, Dean’s slick, and sticking his huge dick into his hole.

“Present,” he commands. Dean immediately flips over and lifts his ass in the air. He whimpers and pushes his butt back, begging Cas to help him out. He has no idea what's happening to him, he can't think straight because of the need to be knotted.

Cas snarls when he sees his mates slick running down his legs. He leans down and licks a stripe up his mates right thigh. He moans at the taste. He wants to keep sucking in the slick, but his dick is throbbing. 

“My omega, my mate,” he growls. Cas places one of his hands on Dean’s shoulder blades and pushes him down. He uses the other to line up his dick and rub it against his mates slick hole. He can see it pulsing under the attention, trying to suck it in.

“Yes alpha, yours, please,” begs Dean. He tries to push back against the cock he so desperately needs, but Cas is keeping him pressed down. Cas is completely dominating him and he loves it.

“My hole,” he snarls. And with the word “mine,” he shoves his dick in hard. Dean screams out in pleasure, there's is no pain because his body just opened right up for Cas.

The alpha groans in pleasure, but immediately starts a rough pace. He pulls out and pushes in hard. He keeps up the punishing pace, making Dean just take it.

“Alpha, ugh, yes,” moans Dean. His body is limp, leaving Cas completely in control. All he can feel is the huge cock moving in and out of him, all he can hear is Cas’ low growl. 

“Mine, take my knot omega, so good,” says Cas. He places his hand on the back of Dean’s neck to make sure his neck is kept down. He can feel his claws digging a little into the flesh but he doesn't care because it's just more of his marks on his omega.

“Alpha, wants your knot, n-need it please,” begs Dean. He can feel the knot start to grow. It keeps popping in and out of his rim, so close to what he needs.

Cas growls loudly when he sees the mating mark on the side of his mates neck. That alpha was dead the moment Cas saw what was happening. No one touches his mate.

“My mate, no other alpha, mine,” growls Cas. He leans down and starts to nip and bite at the omegas shoulders and neck. His knot is close to plugging up his omegas hole, full of his seed.

“Yes, only yours, I'm only your, please alpha,” cries out Dean. His hands are scrunched up in the nest’s sheets. His long nails are cutting them up but he hardly cares. All he cares out is getting that knot.

“Take my knot, your my bitch, mine to breed,” growls Cas. Dean was surprised by what Cas just said, but it honestly just turns him on even more.

He moans as more slick leaks out. “Yes, breed me alpha, I need your knot,” he says.

Cas growls as his knot finally pops in. Dean screams though his release, he can't believe how amazing it feels to be stuffed so full.

Cas growls as he pumps load after load of his come into his mate. The omega is tight around his knot, just perfect.

Once they both calm down from their high, the alpha maneuvers them onto their sides. Cas wraps his arms around his mate and licks at the mating bite. “Mine, just my omega,” he growls.

Dean sighs in pleasure. The warm seed makes his skin feel a lot cooler, his mind clears a little from the crazy haze, but all he can still focus on is the knot in him and him in his alphas arms. “I’m yours alpha, no one else's,” he replies.

Cas growls at the mention of anyone else having Dean. “Kill other alphas, all mine,” he says.

Dean should be alarmed that Cas would kill for him, but it just makes him feel safe. Like how he saved my life from that other alpha. That was just… Amazing.

Dean snuggles back more against the big furry chest behind him in content. He squeezing down on the knot in him. He can hear his alpha growl as he releases another thing of the warm seed in him. 

Once Cas’ finishes that orgasm, he continues to lick at his mates neck and ears. “Breed you up, full like an omega should be,” he says in Dean’s ear. He places his hands over his mate stomach protectively in case his mate caught. But he would know because he would smell different. Right now he just smells like his amazing self.

Dean hums and places his hands over his alphas. Deep in his mind he is freaking out about the prospect of being possibly pregnant but right now he's to content to care.

Dean tilts his head back and licks across his mates cheek in thanks. Thanks for taking care of his need and for possibly making him pregnant. Cas licks back and nudges his mates face to face forward again.

“Sleep omega, I protect,” says Cas. Dean hums in agreement as he starts to slip under. His heat has been sedated for now, and he feels happy with the knot in him pumping his mates seed into him.

Cas hears his mate’s breathing even out so he knows he's asleep. Good. He will protect and watch over him. He is the alpha, Dean’s alpha.

But what neither of them know is of the long next few days of this continuous heat and rut that won't end till it finishes. Or till Dean becomes pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please like and comment what you think! I love to hear from you guys! Thanks!
> 
> Also go check out my other fics! I bet you guys would love them!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally new chapter up!! Sorry for the wait but it's here! I was on break and vacation, and schools been killing me. But I hope you like it!

Dean wakes with a groan, he feels sore all over just like after an experiment. But he can't remember the doctors coming in and doing more stuff. Honestly the last thing he remembers is Cas killing Michael, and him being so hot and the need to be filled.

Shit, that was so hot when Cas saved him. Dean should be worried that his mate killed someone, but he isn’t worried or upset. It made him feel safe when his mate came to the rescue. But it's strange he can’t remember what happened after. Maybe he passed out or something.

Speaking of Dean’s mate, Dean can feel his arms wrapped around his body. His alphas dick and knot are still inside his hole. Dean moans at the fullness, almost too sensitive hole. 

Dean hears Cas stir behind him, him waking up with a little growl. 

“Cas?” asks Dean. They both just lay there, both sore and too tired to move.

“Dean? Are you alright?” asks Cas. Dean nods his head.

“Yeah, I think so. I'm just really tired and sore. I can't remember why though,” he responds. 

“Me either, the last thing I remember was that other alpha touching you, then killing him. I don't remember how we got in our den, let alone why I'm tied to you,” he says.

Dean looks around the room and sees a carcass of a dead deer in the corner of the room. What the fuck happened? They never bring the deers in here.

“Can you slip out?” asks Dean. He can tell the knots almost all the way down. Cas nods and slips out. Dean flinches with the slick noise, and how sensitive he is. 

“I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you mate,” says Cas.

Dean flips over, which ends with him flipping almost all on top on Cas, who both groan in soreness. 

“Sorry. And you didn't hurt me, I'm just really confused. What do you think happened?” asks Dean. Dean starts to rub his clawed hand up and down Cas’ furry chest while Cas starts to lick Dean’s ears.

“I have no idea. Maybe the others will have an idea when we go see them. After all the last thing I remember was in the common room,” he says. Dean nods but yawns. He is really tired for some reason, his hole really hurts, and his stomach too. Cas notices Dean’s yawn and can feel one coming from himself. “Why don't we sleep some more before going out. I don't even think the doors open anyways,” says Cas.

Dean nods and snuggles in closer to his mate. Cas’ sweet scent calms him down, it makes him feel almost drowsy. Dean brings his tail and places it over Cas’ hip. He sighs before saying. “Goodnight alpha.”

Cas closes his eyes and a content growl starts to come from him. “Goodnight my omega.”

They sleep for a couple hours, both relaxed and completely unaware of what had happened the past week. Cas and Dean stay close together through their nap, never leaving each other's arms.

Cas is the first one to wake up from the beeping, signaling the door to the common room is unlocked. He growls in frustration from being awoken. He was having a dream of running through the woods with Dean strangely, but it was actually really good.

By this time Dean has awake as well. “Mmh alpha, I'm still tired,” says Dean. Cas growls at the door before turning back to his mate. Cas grumbles and buries his head is his mates hair. He breathes in his omegas delicious scent as Dean’s ears tickle his cheeks a little.

“Me too, stupid door,” growls Cas. Dean growls in agreement before snuggling his head in Cas’ warm fur.

They sit there a few minutes before Dean sighs in frustration. He can't fall asleep again because he has too much on his mind. He wants to know what happened, and the only way is to ask their friends in the common room.

Cas must be thinking the same too because he says, “No Dean, I'm to tired and I don't want anyone to see or touch you right now but me.”

Dean chuckles. “Cas, we got to go. I want to know what happened, please,” begs Dean. Dean knows his mate will never say no to him.

Cas growls but sits up. “Fine, but you are not leaving my side and if anyone steps to close to you, we are leaving and coming back here. Understand?” he says. 

Dean nods as he sits up slowly. The nap helped a little, but he still is a little sore. Dean sniffs and smells come and slick all over them and their nest. Well shoot, that just adds to the mystery.

“Let's wash first,” says Dean as he starts crawling over to the stream. Cas crawls after him, they both sigh when they lean down to drink some of the cool water. 

Dean sighs when he climbs in, the water feels amazing on his fur and skin. Cas climbs in and sits behind him. He starts to rub the water over his mates fur, all the while grumbling.

“What are you upset about? Besides having to go out there,” asks Dean.

“I don't like washing my scent off you like this. At least you have my mark, and from what I can see a lot of hickeys and little bites. I must have put those on you during the time we don't remember because there weren't that many before,” he says.

Dean chuckles and can see them all over his legs, arms, and furry chest. It's going to he a little embarrassing to have his brother and everyone else see all them, but honestly he kinda likes them.

“Well let's just finish washing up so we can talk to them, and then we can come back and you can cover me all in your scent again,” says Dean.

Dean carefully cleans his sore hole. It's covered in dry slick and come from Cas. When they finish, the climb out and shake out their wet fur.

Cas comes over and starts to lick down Dean’s fur, making sure he looks ok and smells like him. Dean smiles at him and scratches his ears in thanks. Cas growls in content at his mate touching his ears.

Once Dean’s fur is down and fixed, he licks Cas’ down as well. Once they are ready the crawl over to the door.

Cas pushes the button to open it, and it does. The both crawl through, but stand up once on the other side. Cas wraps his arm and tail around his mate, and Dean does the same.

They walk towards where they usually meet. They can hear people talking, but it soon quiets down the closer they get. Dean and Cas reach the clearing and see everyone staring at them in shock.

Dean and Cas just stand there looking back, not expecting what will happen next.

“You’re back?” says Charlie.

They both nod. “Yeah, but we don't really remember what happened like how we got to our den. We were hoping you could tell us,” says Dean.

“You don't remember anything? You've been in your room for about 5 days,” says Gabriel.

Dean and Cas look at everyone in shock. How can they not remember the past five days. Was it something the doctors did?

“Do you know why?” asks Cas.

“Come sit down, we've got a lot to explain,” says Sam.

They both nod and start to walk over to their area. Sam starts to get up and walk over to them, but Cas growls darkly at him. Sam quickly sits back down. Dean looks over at his mate and sees his eyes have changed. They are completely dark red.

He feels his eyes change too. It's weird like for a brief second there is something in his eyes, but then it's gone. Everything is now weird colors, or black and white.

“Yeah, we noticed the change first happened to your guys eyes when you were last in here,” says Gabriel.

Cas looks over and sees his mates eyes have changed into a gold color. He could feel when his own eyes changed when he warned Sam not to get up. No other alpha is allowed near Dean.

“We’ll start from where we showed up. We all walked into the clearing by the stream when he heard a bunch of growls and whines. When we get there, Cas is laying over Dean hiding his body from us. His hand is covered in blood, while Michael’s body is lying in the corner dead,” says Sam.

Cas growls at the mention of the other alpha Michael. He remembers bringing his claw down on the others neck, the satisfying moment the alpha was killed.

“It was like you guys didn't even recognize us, Cas you growled and roared at anyone who came close to you guys. By now your eyes are changed. Man it was fucking scary, we thought Cas was going to attack us,” says Gabriel.

Dean looks over at his mate and can see his cheeks turn a little pink, but he doesn't lower his eyes in embarrassment, he's an alpha and he won't do that in front of other people.

“What was going on with me? Why was Cas covering me?” asks Dean.

Sam’s cheeks do turn red. “Uh well, we think we understand what happened. You were in heat, and Cas was in rut. It must have to do with the experiment, but basically you’ve, uh,” says Sam.

“Basically you’ve been fucking each other the past couple of days,” says Balthazar. Dean blushes and looks at the rest of the group.

Everyone including Jo and Kevin, everyone looks uncomfortable. Dean feels awkward being the center of attention. He hides his face in Cas’ shoulder. Cas wraps his arms around his mate and growls at everyone in warning. He can smell his mates embarrassment, maybe this wasn't a good idea to come.

“Um, I know this is weird, but I'm sorry about telling you in front of everyone. You couldn't help it, it's the doctor's fault,” says Charlie. Cas sees everyone nod, but Dean doesn’t lift his head.

He wants to be back in their nest with just Cas. He's still tired and sore, he feels weak and now embarrassed. He is definitely regretting asking Cas to come.

“No it's ok, it's just weird to realize we don't even remember doing that. I'm sorry about almost attacking and growling at you guys,” says Cas.

Sam chuckles nervously. “It's fine, we understand your alpha took over and you don't even remember it. You were protecting your mate from Michael, so thank you for protecting Dean,” he says.

Cas looks down at his mate who is still to shy and embarrassed to look up. “I will always protect him and watch over him,” he says. He feels Dean’s arms tighten around his waist, and him kiss his neck where no one can see in thank you.

“Well now that we've told you what happened, you've got bigger news,” says Ash.

“Oh yes, so after you guys went to your den, the guards and doctors came in to take Michael's body away. There was a new guard there that none of us reconized,” says Charlie.

“A few of us noticed him giving us a lot of looks. Like he was sad, and interested, and he smelled nervous but determined,” says Gadreel.

“It was kinda weird and suspicious. But after they left, Sam said something that made it even more weird,” says Gilda.

“I thought I recognized him, not his smell because I didn't have that till I was brought here. But he looked familiar, but I couldn't place his face,” says Sam. “It was until a day later when he came back to take me and Gabriel to another test, something stupid with cars and squirrels to see if we would chase them,” he says.

“Which he totally did,” chuckles Gabriel. Cas feels Dean silently chuckle against his neck.

“He you did too,” says Sam.

Gabe stops laughing, but says, “Yeah whatever.”

“Anyways, he whispered something in my ear when he was escorting us to the room that made me remember who he was,” says Sam.

“What did he say?” asks Cas.

“He said, “Help is on the way, only a few months left, and then you're free. More information coming.” I didn't understand what he meant, but I looked closely at his face and remembered who it was. It was Garth, one of Dean and I’s father’s old hunting buddies,” Sam whispers.

Dean lifts his face from his mates shoulder in shock. “Garth? I remember him from when he would come over with dad’s friends. What's he doing here?” he asks. 

Sam shrugs. “I don't know, but I told everyone here the message, quietly so the doctors won't hear. That's why I'm whispering now. I know you guys can hear it with your hearing, but the cameras and microphones won't pick it up,” he says.

“Ok, so what's the big news then besides Garth being here?” asks Dean.

“Dean, weren't you listening to what he said?” asks Gabriel.

“He said help is on the way, it means we might have a chance to escape,” growls Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you like the cliffhangerish! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing what you think of the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I can't believe I haven't posted in so long and I'm so so sorry. It's been a busy hard few months, but I'll try to post again. I hope you like the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!

Dean feels multiple things go through him when what Cas says processes in his mind. Escape. Being able to get away from this hell hole.

But this place did bring him to Cas, his beloved alpha and mate. He feels excitement, shock, determination, and most of all anxiety. What will happen when they escape? He knows this transformation is irreversible, they will never be able to get back to the real world.

Would they live in the woods in a cave, or a house? What would happened to all the other patients and his brother? 

So many thoughts are going through his head as he can hear his mate and others talking about escaping. They are making plans about escaping but they don't even know how Garth means to help them. Also from what Dean can recall about what Sam said, they needed to wait a few months before the escape would take place. Dean doesn't dare remind everyone of this. Anything can happen to us while we are still stuck here in those few months. He doesn't want to ruin everyone's hope.

He still feels sore and tired from those five days he doesn't remember. He wishes he remembered it, he wants to remember how possessive Cas seemed from what the others say. He wants to remember how much fucking they did, it must have been fantastic if he's this sore. 

As much as he likes seeing his brothers and talking to the group, even if he isn't talking much, he would much rather be back in their den. As he sits in Cas’ lap, he can feel the heat coming off his body, but it's not enough. He wants to be back alone laying down, his alpha wrapped around him. 

Dean leans his head up from resting on his mates chest to laying it on his shoulder. He leans in and smells Cas’ amazing scent. A content rumble comes out of his chest, and he hears an answering one from the chest he's lying against. 

Dean whines silently and squirms on Cas’ lap. He feels Cas’ arms tighten around his waist, as he noses in question against the top of Dean’s head. Dean whines again, trying to convey what he wants to Cas without actually speaking. 

Cas must understand him because he growls silently and licks Dean’s ear once before lifting his head to address everyone else. They were all talking not even noticing the exchange of silent words between them. 

Cas clears his throat and everyone stops talking immediately, turning to him to see what he has to say. Like he's the alpha of all of them. Maybe he kind of is, after all they are the most powerful animals here.

“Dean and I are going to head back to our den. We are still tired from the earlier… activities and would like to rest alone. We will be back tomorrow after rest to talk more,” he says with a calm, commanding voice. 

Dean yawns against his neck and close his eyes, trusting Cas to get us back to their nest. 

“Of course Cas, we can see that Dean is very tired and I'm sure you are too. Go take care of each other and rest, this can be discussed tomorrow,” says Sam. 

Cas nods and grips Dean tightly in his arms before standing. Dean doesn't even know how Cas is able to do that without even grunting with Dean’s weight. But it doesn't matter, he feels safe like this in Cas’ arms. He snuggles his head into the crock of Cas’ neck and sighs. 

“Thank you for understanding,” says his mate as nods goodbye to everyone. He feels Cas turn around and start to walk back to their den. Finally. 

“Oh my little mate, if you ever want to leave just tell me. I will bring you back to our den without question,” says Cas as he walks. 

Dean growls a little and nibbles on Cas’ neck. “I'm not little.” But he is grateful for what Cas said.

Cas chuckles, “Of course not. Fine, my pretty omega.” Dean feels Cas lean down and type in the passcode and the door open. Dean reluctantly lets go and crawls through the door with Cas following behind him. 

Dean crawls over to their nest and stretches out in it. He feels that the sweat, come, and slick have dried. Leaving their bed soft and smelling like them. 

“Fine, but you are my big, strong alpha,” he says. He rubs he cheek on the soft blanket, a happy growl emitting from his chest. It feels good to be back in their nest, it smelling so strongly of them. He looks over at Cas whole is crawling back from getting some water. Some of it is has dropped down onto his furry, dark chest. Dean can see the muscles and it makes something in him sing. Knowing he has such a strong alpha. 

“I'm fine being called that,” says Cas as he crawls into their nest and leans over Dean.

Dean smiles before leaving up to lick his jawline. He leans back down and raises his arms above his head to stretch again, a satisfying point in his back makes him whimper softly. All the while Cas is still above him rumbling deep in his chest, why, Dean doesn't know. But the possessive look in his eyes says it all. 

Dean sighs and flicks his tail back and forth softly before closing his eyes. He lays there a few minutes and Cas is still just sitting above him staring. 

“Please lay down with me Cas, I'm tired and want to snuggle with you,” he says softly, not even opening his eyes.

When Cas doesn't move or respond, Dean calls out his name again and opens his eyes. He is staring at me softly but also in confusion. Dean can see his nose moving, he must be scenting something.

“What is it Cas? What do you smell?” He sit up slowly, moving to rest his hand on Cas’ cheek. 

Cas blinks as if coming out of a trace. “I'm sorry Dean, it's just your scent is different. Not bad different like a sickness or sadness, it's sweeter, with a hint of cinnamon. I was just thinking what has changed, when something in my mind brought something up but it can't be true.”

Dean takes a sniff of his scent and it smells the same. “What do you think it is? I won't freak out, I know all this instinct stuff is pretty crazy,” Dean says. 

Cas sighs and looks away. “It can't possibly be true, but with all this experimentation and what they did then maybe it could be. But I remembered a little of what I said during those fives days. Us talking about...breeding. About you wanting to be bred, me wanting to fill you up.” 

Dean blinks in surprise and looks down at his flat, but furry belly. Does Cas mean that Dean is pregnant? Something in the back of his mind wants to thank Cas for being a goof alpha and breeding him. Maybe it is true, but it can't be. 

“I, I don't know what to say. Do you think I'm pregnant or is this just a theory?” he asks. 

Cas looks up at him with those blue eyes. “I'm thinking it's a huge possibility with what's happen. And the alpha in my feels so… proud that I have successfully bred you.” Cas’ eyes changed to the blood red when he said ‘successfully bred’. “My alpha definitely things you are pregnant, and from the scent maybe it's true,” he says.

Dean shudders and close his eyes. He can't be pregnant, not just because of being a guy, but he can't bring any children into a world like this. Trapped in a cage. 

Probably understand what Dean is thinking, Cas leans down and rubs his cheek against Dean's softly. 

Cas places a hand over Dean's stomach and says, “If you are pregnant, I will protect them with my life. Our pups won't be born in a prison, I will get us to freedom where they will have a somewhat better life. I promise you Dean, I will do everything to protect you and our child.”

Dean feels a single tear roll down his cheek. Out of sadness, anger at the world, or happiness at the idea of a family he doesn't know. But he does know that Cas will always be there for him, well, both of them now. And that thought takes a little of the new anxiety off his chest.

He places his hand over Cas’ on his stomach and looks up at his mate. The possessiveness and strong protectiveness showing his eyes. 

“I know you will always be there for me, and for our child now. We will escape and give our child a better life. If I'm really pregnant, then our pup will be strong, and healthy, and loved. Like how much I love you,” he says. Dean doesn't care how emotional it sounds, right now the past few minutes have been life changing and he thinks it's ok to be emotional.

“I love you too, and our pup will be loved and cared for,” says Cas. He leans forward and kisses Dean. Dean kisses right back, trying to show everything he loves about Cas and how he feels into the kiss. 

After they break the kiss, they lean down and lay in the nest. Cas lays behind Dean, touching him from head to toe. A possessive arm is wrapped around his waist and a hand is covering his stomach. Dean feels safe and cared for. He just hopes that they can escape this hell. 

He knows he should be freaking out more about the possibility of being pregnant, but he can't. He doesn't even knows if it's true, but his thoughts are more focussed on how his life will change. And how he will protect the life inside of him and not let his child near one of those doctors ever. 

Let's just hope they escape before the child is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and not giving up on the story! I'll try to write more! Please comment what you think!!


End file.
